GGO Re-Imagined: Cordicide
by FailtasticBelt
Summary: After a hard day of work, relaxation and escapism come hand in hand. For Alex and a handful of friends, it's a shared goal in of itself. In pursuit of fancy items and personal gain, however, challenges await.
1. Recruiting Ad

Hello and welcome ladies and gentlemen to this humble, experimental project!

This isn't a starting chapter, as much as it is a request for OCs from you, the members of the Fanfic community. I'd like to gather a roster of characters as widely differing in personality as possible. It's a challenge, mostly for myself as an aspiring writer to accurately portray your creations in a balanced and human manner.

I have some criteria to be met for entries:

\- Character's Name (In game and real)

\- Physical appearance (as vague or detailed as you wish. Clothing doesn't count, as one's favorite T-shirt doesn't transfer over)

\- Birth date & Location

\- Family history: how was their upbringing?

\- Possible goals in the story: Could be anything you as a person could see pursuing in a game. Yes, romance with canon characters is acceptable, but I'd like more than this.

\- Failings: what are some negative traits your character possesses?

If any of these are found lacking, don't worry. I will communicate with you to ensure an optimal fit is achieved if possible.

* * *

Current Candidates: Daniel Carven, Hanoashi Katoni, Kenta Yoshido, Henderson, Leon, Polestar, Haine, Geiger

UPDATE (01/31/20): Two spots left for OCs, be sure to send them ASAP

* * *

Things you should know going in:

1\. GGO in this fiction is heavily modified, this means additions have been made that were not present in canon.

2\. This isn't a death game scenario. This is an attempt at showcasing the fun people may find in an ideally engineered game.

3\. Weapon rules have been rewritten to emulate their real counterparts to an authentic degree. Not 100% realistic, but as close to it as reasonably fun.

4\. All canon characters and depictions of past/current day technology belong to their respective owners, they are not my creations.

* * *

GGO v3.6 Patch Notes:

\- Fifth Faction added! The Democratic Federation of Vilsont, pairing virtue and armored division! Read more

\- Massive vehicle update! Roll into battle with dozens of different tanks, APCs, Infantry Fighting Vehicles, Helicopters of varying sizes, even jets in full glory! Read more

\- Territories reset, player clan bases randomly scattered! Read more

\- Gun shops expanded! Hundreds of models of varying rarity and ranking. From C to EX. Read more

* * *

I am eager to see what ideas you may have brewing. Thank you for this opportunity, I accept reviews as submissions as well as private messages. This will take some time to ready, I am more than willing to converse with each of you.

Until then, I will post in the future.


	2. CH 1: Priming

**A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to my newest writing project, stepping into the backdrop of GGO for a change!**

**Be sure to critique, I need it for what I'm experimenting with. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

[Enter your password: ]

[****]

[Login Successful!]

[Welcome, Geiger25]

A vista of weathered cerakote and orange opened before him, his blonde figure clothed in light blue uniform. Spires whose exterior consisted of tarnished white and soft light blue surrounded him, their shadows shrinking steadily with a brightening sky. Pedestals held statues beneath overlapping roofs, whose gazes faced a rising sun to the west. Forming out of a streak of green light, however, a figure stretched out beside Geiger.

"And for sixty bucks we get," he said, "pointed roof buildings!"

"Wrong game, Dan."

"Wrong name, Gay-ger."

A chuckle left Geiger, walking close beside the lanky figure. Praetor was his name in game, but Geiger recognized his softly shaking posture from the several new arrivals flooding around them.

"How do you pronounce it?" Geiger asked.

"Pray-tor," he said, eyeing the crowd around them. "It's Latin, isn't it cool?"

"With or without the numbers?"

Praetor looked blankly past Geiger, contemplating what to say to this. Geiger nervously glanced around, scooting closer to his friend as crowds scattered down the sidewalks, doing his best to avoid eye contact. Self inspection, however, brought him to a widened expression and hunched shoulders.

"Hey, why didn't we get avatars?" Geiger said weakly, "everyone can see me!"

"So?" Praetor asked before checking himself, "damn, looking good in blue."

"Dude, you know how I bad I look."

"C'mon man, you're the only one saying that. Besides, someone might like you here."

"Might?"

"You know what I mean, you insipid Grinch. Quick, think guns."

"But I've never held one," Geiger said weakly, "what if I screw up?"

"You die, respawn, die, get trash talked. Repeat."

Geiger groaned, knowing full well Praetor's desire to poke fun. Behind them by a few meters, a woman of orange-red hair and pale complexion inched aside from the river of pale blue uniforms passing her. Watching as dozens flowed down highly organized street blocks, Niirox's green eyes looked on with a budding wonder.

_Is this what being in a city's like? Can't even imagine what Japan's streets are like!_

"And you?" Geiger asked.

"Oh I get to watch you get-"

Praetor's grin dropped, a toaster-sized drone lowering itself to his eye level with a glowing '!' floating above it. Its monitor lit with a flickering start, A cartoonish face forming with a smile.

"Welcome to Nouveau Muhl, Benevat! I'm here to act as your guide, to help you understand your assignment!"

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Praetor said with a groan before slapping it away, "No."

Motors whirred hard as the drone left off a sharp chirp in alarm. Its monitor shut off, the machine abandoning Praetor as Geiger's swooped in.

"Dude, it's a tutorial bot." Geiger said, "Not Merlin the lore dump."

"It's close enough!" Praetor said, stepping hastily forward.

While a similar drone lowered to assist Geiger, a fleeing Praetor was of larger concern to him. Geiger hurriedly matched his pace, disappearing into a crowd of other new players in hopes of sticking close. Within seconds, Nirrox received her own automated guide, meeting this drone with calm confirmation. Leading her at a slow speed, her distance remained considerable from groups.

"Gun Gale Online offers some of the most authentic battlefield experience in the industry, with new weapons, vehicles, and other assets swapped in every season!"

"Gonna shoot this thing the second I get the chance," Praetor said.

Before all three, however, were several highly trafficked plazas. From thirty foot laser bulletins flickered a continent, its breadth flush with entire chunks in flashing yellow, solid blue, green, white, and purple. Where Geiger's eyes focused on, however, was a beast of rotary blade and steel. Long like a limousine, its controlled descent kicked up loose material all around the plaza.

"Chopper for East Chourbrout!" a loudspeaker said, "Hibiscus Brigade members preferred!"

"Hey," Geiger said, pointing at the helicopter's occasional drift. "That's player driven."

"I'm gonna say it," Praetor smiled slightly, watching as it's back hatch filled with troops.

"Please don't," Geiger said, a similarly bemused expression growing.

"Get to the choppa."

Geiger groaned, burying his face behind fingers as Praetor maintained a smug expression, only to resume a brisk pace at an encroaching tutorial bot.

"Don't care to join a battle? Wanna take it easier? Gun Gale Online now offers living quarters for its players! Bring your friends, watch videos, play cards, drink, or enjoy the solitude. "

Niirox's eyes faced Nouveau's streets, glancing only to watch as a full chopper sailed overhead, taxi-ing its newest batch to a field known only by name. Finding signs referring to an international "exchange" drew her gaze, leading her down differing crosswalks. Fewer tread these sidewalks, a reduction in conversation bringing out loudspeakers.

"Remember Benevats, your home depends on you!"

"Temperatures continue to plummet throughout the provinces. Benevats, protect your families!"

_Real positive messages here. If that's true, which I doubt, The Vilsont Federation's got good reason to move in. Now, where's that Japanese exchange site?_

"Remember," Geiger's tutorial bot said, "vehicles can be purchased at the Copper-feit for Au-don! Sales are changed every month, so save up!"

Geiger's shoulders slumped as crowds parted, crosswalks filling with hundreds as options provided differing paths. Given greater space, his eyes caught on to a new sight, of which he couldn't ignore. While barred with thick steel and possessing a narrow doorway, it was a fluorescent lit wall of guns driving him closer.

"Don't jump," Praetor said, "cause I'm about to-"

Praetor's attention is averted, watching as a player strode by. Unlike the others, this figure's limbs shined in metal, joints thumping with hydraulic pressure as dense feet met concrete. From his back held a

"Hell-o," Praetor said, "hey man, gonna need a sec."

"Why?" Geiger asked.

"Wanna ask how he got that gear!"

"Uh."

Geiger's last uttering fell on distant ears, his friend chasing his target with complete focus. Crossing arms tightly, a few quick looks over his shoulder brought him to trying the door. He entered, a rush of warm air greeting him as an emporium of guns opened around Geiger. His eyes bulged, with holographic pedestals displaying entire libraries worth of ballistic tools, players cycling through selections. Approaching one, Geiger's fingers quickly went to work, scrolling from model to model, ignoring his tutorial bot's rambling.

_I don't recognize any of these guns, but they're gorgeous. Wonder what they have in the sniper section._

While bolt actions of varying size were inspected, none garnered more than a momentary peek. Semi automatics, also known as Designated Marksmen Rifles resulted in similarly lukewarm reception. It wasn't until a particular model loaded, did Geiger's mind fill with imagination's spark. This weapon was long, extending to a length well past four feet. Its stock resembled a club, its sleek black coloration matched with a cheek rest, whose mass almost overlapped its entirety. With a barrel extended far beyond a wide polymer handguard, its exterior a perfectly smooth darkened steel. Being five foot ten, this weapon's barrel reached well past his belt line. A single name repeated in Geiger's mind, his fingers curling.

_PSG-1, the __Präzisionsschützengewehr__. Apparently this was a police issued weapon in Western Germany during the Cold War. Its accuracy score is incredibly high, though its damage isn't great. Just beautiful, how sleek all of its architecture comes together. Better ask around, see if anyone knows where to get this._

Several streets away, Niirox's path drew her to a larger intersection, whose streets opened far wider than others. The ground softly shook as she walked, trembling concrete yielding to a throaty set engines unseen. It grew louder every moment, Earth quaking in recognition of what approached. Heeding this entrance, she stopped to observe what arrived. From a white and blue midst, a dozen shapes turned the corner. Their silhouettes were squat, their profiles a whopping twelve feet wide, with armor sloped and divided all around. Half a thousand tons of steel thundered forward with hungry engines, leaving Niirox stunned as they grounded dust beneath them.

Standing at only five two herself, these seven foot monstrosities of diesel, armor, and gun commanded respect. Their turrets drew shadows over her as she watched them roll past, their caterpillar treads crushing loose gravel and debris with heartless impunity. Nine feet in length, the barrel of its gun resembled a lance of hardened steel, her heart beating at their auditory resonance, how nature itself seemed to give way for them.

_Guess the Copper-Feit's got customers, I see players driving those things. Cause I totally wanna be walking around with those rushing me! Before I make a move though, I should check their prices._

Walking parallel to these, Niirox was left frail inside. She was ignorant of their full potential and she knew it, having only the cold sweat of fear to educate. To her right, however, was a glowing sign. The International Exchange, heels turning as she made her way inside what appeared to be an outdoor market. Hundreds gathered in pockets, from brightly colored pavilions to small tents filled with equipment.

"Fresh from the front! Buy what the clans fear!"

"Triple S class RPK! Godly wep for sale!"

Some signs were written in Japanese, others in English, and others still in varying European languages. Niirox silently observed these sales, listening as some spoke their native language. In her moment of pause, however, one player approached.

"Please," he asked, "some money, Miss?"

Niixos went straight for her menu, the beggar quickly approaching with restrained joy. Out of her starting balance of five hundred Vilsont Marques, a hundred was given without pause. Taking this sum for examination, his grin was obvious.

"Hope this helps," Niirox said with a smile.

"Thank you!" the beggar said, retreating to his corner while counting his gains.

A warm shiver ran through Niirox, her step lightened as she continued her way down crowded spaces. Right and left sides filled with the shouts of auctioneers, whose wares varied, as well as currencies.

"Buy L eighty five!" one said, "we take US Dollar!"

"Excuse me," another said, approaching Niirox, "could you spare a little for me? I really wanna buy this gun."

Niirox's eyes glanced where he pointed, nodding before depositing fifty Marques. The stranger grasped this sum, tapping it to read its total value. His expression, however, only grew darker.

"Only fifty?"

"I kinda wasn't expecting all this?" Niirox said with a shrug, "I'm sorry, I don't have much."

"You can give more than that, I saw you."

"But."

"But what? Why did he get more?"

Niirox shut her mouth, hands digging into pockets as she stared defensively.

"Is it cause I'm ugly? Huh? You got something against me?"

Niirox's stare turned troubled, backing from him with a widened expression, leaning back slightly before skirting around him.

"Think you're too good, huh?"

"I said I'm sorry?"

"Then why're you running?"

He followed her with a reddened face as she retreated, driving Niirox to move faster. Her bright orange hair, however, left her easy to identify in a sea of ebony and brown. Scrambling past with as many apologies as she could, Niirox found herself looking around.

_Why is nobody helping?_

"You don't deserve nice guys like me! I should've just waited outside of town!"

Niirox picked up her feet, running faster from this beggar in hopes of avoiding further communication. His shouts, however, wouldn't dissipate, he was keeping up. It was then she remembered one factor, hands motioning through her menu.

_This is a gun game, I don't have to take this!_

Hitting [Equip], a weapon of black plastic formed in her hands, its stock extending past her side. Its short front profile hid a full length rifle barrel, a carry handle extending from its polymer nose to its midsection. Niirox pointed it hastily at her pursuer, yanking the trigger of her [FAMAS F1] with little control.

Much to her surprise, fully automatic fire left the weapon bouncing and rising, its twenty five round magazine spitting. Bullets sprayed so fast its sound resembled the tearing paper, sparking and scattering pieces of loose rock and concrete as it skipped. All twenty five rounds emptied, their casings plinking against concrete.

A smoking barrel would leave one surprised, and another laughing.

"You idiot!" the beggar said, "there's no pvp here!"

Niirox's expression dimmed, her eyes lowering with a sigh. He approached, putting his hand out again.

"Now be nice to me, the other fifty."

She refused to give eye contact, a frown present as her weapon lowered. Raising her right hand, she cycled through the menu.

_So much for playing this. Getting chased by this creep wasn't my idea of fun. Wait._

In her scrolling, Niirox found the player's profile, along with a [Block] option. Hitting it without hesitation, her pursuer vanished without a hitch. Standing still, she waited with open ears for any commentary. With only auction calls being audible, however, a wave of relief washed over. Putting her weapon away, her green eyes returned some color.

_Oh, I'm definitely gonna miss him. Gentlemen like him are oh so rare after all. Okay, five minute break. _

From vehicles and guns, to parts and optics, a little of everything was traded out to the highest bidder, or the lowest sales price. One such auction proved larger than the rest, its object not on display. Signs indicated it as a "Mystery Box" auction held by a clan named UWU, its minimum winning value resting at a hundred thousand Marques. Approaching, Niirox's gaze caught sight of a select figure in this auction's crowd.

His high cheekbones, pale narrow face, and pillow-soft aquamarine hair brought a distinctly Japanese identity to him. Paired with a form fitting coat and neck tie, his business man appearance left Niirox trembling. His eyes had a sharpness about them, his lips small and neutral with a serious demeanor. Yet his eyes were a bright purple, pairing with his wildly dyed hair to form a concoction of formality and rebelliousness, of which she could not resist.

_Wow, who are you? Mm, what if he said hi to me? Yes, that's all I'd say. Whatever he'd ask, yes. Wait, what if he actually spoke to me? Oh no._

Niirox remained where she stood, listening as the man rose from his seat with a raised finger.

"Eighty five!"

"Eighty five k, I've got eighty five k!" the auctioneer spoke snappily, "eighty six?"

Another hand rose, raising its price once again. Looking at this handsome stranger, she noted his prompt decision, challenging back with another bid with great projection. Accepted, he watched carefully for a response by his competition. In his search for challengers, however, he spotted Niirox's stare. She averted her gaze, failing to see a mild grin form in witness to her blush.

"Hey," he said.

Her gaze returned, albeit with little direct contact.

"Wanna watch me win?"

* * *

Praetor's long legs picked up, forced to slow for amorphous crowds of varying sizes passing through. His pursuit weaved through with little issue, as many made room for the passing man of metal. Facing west again, a rising sun brought a sharp glare to Daniel's eyes, limiting his vision as he forced his way through.

_I just need a simple lead, then I can figure it out from there!_

This chase would go on for a quarter hour, with Praetor's target stopping beside a man lecturing a band of twenty players. Conversing with this figure briefly, a nod was shared before he faced the group. Calling out and waving, Praetor grabbed the cyborg's attention, a set of human eyes blinking inside a ferric shell, though his posture shifted slightly.

"A," Praetor said while stopping, "bro! How'd you get those?"

"Those?" he asked before looking to his own arms, "you mean these?"

"Yeah, those!"

Beside them shouted this instructor, "I'm gonna assume that I screwed up, because not a single one of you followed through! What happened, cause I'll say you were all damn eager to die!"

"Listen man," the cyborg said to Praetor, "pick up's coming. You gotta find a sec base."

"What?"

"Secnar, corporate faction base. Find 'em and that'll get you started."

Seconds later, a low flying helicopter swooped in, a line of rope dropping near his raised hand.

"Where can I find one?" Praetor asked, "this isn't much!"

"Southeast!" he said, "later!"

Taken away by rotary wings, Praetor looked towards his last clue, south east.

_Vilsont is the Imperial faction, so clearly I'm gonna have to leave if I wanna get there. Secnar, gotta remember that name._

"What did I say before everything flipped?" the instructor asked his men, "one of you heard it, cause none of you lived!"

"You told us to charge, dude." one said.

"Only charge?" the instructor raced up to him, "or was there more?"

Praetor watched as this man cocked an arm at the trainee, pointing a finger with shaking excitement. Silence being the players only response to his instructor, a withdrawal occurred.

"In five," the instructor said sharply, "those smoke grenades would've covered you! You wouldn't be turned to little puddles o' pink soup if you heard that! Did I not make this clear?"

Silence was again all he received.

"I guess I didn't then! Very well, because I failed you once, I'm gonna go through these lessons again! Because I hate-"

"Yeah bro, I'm done."

One player walked off, a middle finger raised to this instructor.

"You're taking this way too seriously," another said, taking off a different direction, "join another clan, guys!"

"By all means!" the instructor said in challenge, "run! That's what you do when it gets tough, right?"

One by one, the instructor's twenty man team dispersed. Turning in their rifles and equipment before running off.

"You only failed yourself," he said to one.

"F off," the recruit said.

"You need to chill out," another said, "it's just a game."

"So is soccer, coward. Don't waste my time."

While their former instructor kept rigid and powerful in their fleeting presence, a grunt and bleary eyed look was evident in their absence. Praetor approached, a twinge of fire growing in his gut as the man put away all of the rifles.

"A," Praetor said.

The instructor looked over to Praetor, smiling for a second before returning to his organizing.

"Cool roleplay back there. Got me pumped just listening, you know that?"

"That's a rare one," he laughed, "I'm used to this, don't worry about me."

The man rose to full stature, his blue uniform no different from his own recruits. Praetor smiled as the instructor inspected his menu.

"Really? Cause that's awesome. So how's your day looking?"

"Could be better," he said, "clan's gonna have my head for this. Prolly gonna fire me, take the gear, lose friends, the usual. Thanks though."

"Why?" Praetor said with a smile, "I thought you said you're used to this."

The instructor chuckled briefly, looking more directly at Praetor.

"It's a numbers game. Boss wanted enough players in the clan to do bigger quests. You can imagine how this 'helped'. Caveat to ethos, not everyone's a fan."

"Oh," Praetor said with a slight frown, "so wait, could you give a pointer?"

"Sure."

"So I don't know how familiar you are with this, mean you don't look high leveled-"

Praetor shivered, hearing a familiar whirring toaster approach.

"Oh jeez, not another-"

Before he could finish his statement, Praetor watched the instructor draw a sidearm, pointing and firing with merely half a second's worth of time. Shots fired consecutively, blazing fast, its slide flying back with every shell as Praetor jumped aside. After dozens of shots its slide locked back, barrel smoking as silence returned. Looking back to a perforated tutorial bot, Praetor counted twenty distinct holes in its frame, veering his widened gaze back to the instructor.

"Never mind," Praetor said with widened eyes and a grin, "I wanna be a metal boy. Cyborg, that."

"Saw you chatting with Dodge, he told you about the quest line, right?"

Praetor shook his head.

"Mm, then I best show you what's needed. You know what an AK-M, vz.61, and Tokarev are?"

"First one, I think?"

"AK-47."

"Yeah, but isn't that old stuff? Cyborgs require higher tech, don't they?"

"Steel is universal," he said, "I'll explain."

"Will this be a lecture?"

"Doesn't _have_ to be. How about I just show you then?"

"Please." Praetor smiled, "also, what's your name?"

"Haine."

* * *

Niirox stood beside the well dressed stranger with a quickened heartbeat, his bid standing at over ninety five grand. He barely paid attention to her, focusing solely on his prize. While her mind sought to view his slim features, the threat of eye contact stayed her. Seconds dragged as he eyed his competition, numbering a dozen surrounding him. Eyeing her for a moment, he kept focus otherwise on his peers.

"See," he said, "the trick of the game is to convince everyone else into thinking they're the fools. I want them to bid, but leave the impression that I'm ready."

"Sounds smart," Niirox said hesitantly, "I couldn't do that."

"Skeptical," he said with a soft nod, "interesting. For real though, how much did you spend in the shop?"

"Huh?"

"How much did it cost to look like that?"

He looked to Niirox's toned physique, compact in her hourglass form. While small in regards to bust, much of her was built with shape in mind. Her face turned flush, but her eyes watered with slight pain.

_What's that supposed to mean? I should just wait, see what he does next. Ugh, if he's calling me ugly though I'm done._

"Well?"

"Thirty seconds!" the auctioneer shouted.

Looking away in shame, Niirox brushed hair behind her ear.

"Hm," he said, "not gonna lie, you're quite the artist."

She nodded, putting her gaze to the box being auctioned off.

_I don't think he meant it to be mean, but he also wasn't gentle. Wait, that was a compliment, Kat!_

"Ten seconds!"

The stranger leaned forward slightly, intensifying his posture as each moment dragged. From his right, a hand was being primed.

"Five!"

"Ninety six!" an auctioneer shouted.

"Ninety nine!" the stranger said.

"Ninety nine!" the auctioneer said with some drag, "last count aaaand."

"One twenty!"

"One twenty, and sold!"

A stray voice shouted the finishing bid, the stranger's hand gently lowered as he sighed. Niirox watched as he rolled shoulders, dusted his suit, and stepped away. Following him quietly, her eyes set on him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He stopped, looking to Niirox briefly. His expression bore of neutrality, smiling briefly before turning to her.

"No need. This was for fun anyway. Okay, almost."

"You weren't serious about it," Niirox said as she noted, "okay. Well did you enjoy it?"

"Mhm," he nodded, "anyway, so I was gonna ask your name."

"Why?"

"If you're that good at making an attractive avatar, there'll be those willing to pay for it."

"Oh!" Niirox said with a nervous laugh, "that. Uh, thing is, I'm...I didn't spend any money."

The stranger's neck craned back for a moment, another figure in a suit approaching from behind. "Haf?"

The stranger moved to face him swiftly, his shoulders folding back as he presents a taller stature.

"You know why I'm here. Where's it?"

"I've only got a little," Haf said before passing currency, "it's a work in progress."

Quick examination yielded a stern expression from the necktie wearing collector.

"I wish I could say this'll work, Haf. It isn't up to me though, sets bad precedent."

"It won't come quicker if you don't give me space," Haf said, "even with my skills it takes time."

"I know, but the message's made. Pay up within the week, or you're getting staked till two hundred's been made."

"Two weeks," Haf said in challenge, "two and I get you more."

"Not my call," the collector said with raised hands, "if you wanna arrange that with UWU that's on you."

"Where's your CO? I'd rather be talking to him!"

"Hey, don't make this more complicated. You got a week, okay?"

Haf stopped himself, nodding before saying "I understand."

Niirox stood back in surprise, this shakedown bringing the man she only then knew as Haf to looking red faced. The collector left with his deposit, Haf staring down in deep thought.

"I didn't know the mob was a thing," Niirox said, "can't you block them?"

"Right," Haf laughed weakly, "doesn't stop them from hiring a merc. And since people treat that job line as the cool club..."

He cleared his throat, muttering "there'll be enough idiots to keep me stuck." in Japanese.

Niirox's eyes lit up, her tongue coiling in an effort to speak. In response, she said roughly in his language. "you're okay."

Haf paused, looking up at Niirox with narrowed eyes.

"Who taught you that?" he asked in English, "did your dad marry a Japanese woman?"

"I did," Niirox said, "it wasn't bad, was it?"

"Mm," Haf rested his head on one side, "I'll work with you on it. Not bad, but not perfect. So this's how you really look?"

Niirox nodded, but said nothing.

"When did you first play this?"

"_Totally_ ten years," she said, "just today."

"Hm," Haf nodded, "you'd be drawn a lot where I'm from."

"Aw," Niirox said, "thank you."

"I wouldn't see it too highly...but sure." Haf fixed his tie, "I'm Haf, Icelandic for ocean."

"Wow, really? Why didn't you pick a Japanese name?"

"Cause I wanted something else, something less overdone. You wouldn't believe how many Japanese players pick the same name. Sakura or some shit."

"I see," Niirox smiled, "so hey, think you could help me pick a gun?"

"Don't see why not," Haf shrugged, "not like I'm gonna get knifed here. Not gonna be sticking around though, trust me. What's your name?"

"Niirox."

"Is that an Edo era name? With an x in front of it?"

"Yes." she said, "couldn't get Niiro, so I had to play with letters."

"Hm," Haf nodded, "okay then. X is silent, gotcha."

Walking out of the market with her, a stray thought crossed Haf's mind.

_Wow, she is such a weeb._

* * *

"Do you know how to get a PSG-1?"

Geiger's question resulted in a momentary look from a weapon browser.

"Nope, just got this game a week ago."

"Alright, thanks."

Geiger rested on a table, staring off at his requested model.

_That's the fifth person I've asked. Maybe I need to visit different places, but I'd rather have Daniel around beforehand. Why isn't he back yet?_

"So watcha think, LLENN?"

Towards the farthest corner resided two players, both of whom required a stool to reach desk apparatus. Looking in curiosity, Geiger noted a lack of light blue uniforms, without so much as helmets for protection. Pink and green were their colors, custom-looking weaponry slung to their puffy clothed backs as they viewed a projection.

"Looks kinda heavy," the pink one said, "the caliber's nice though."

"Right?" the green said excitedly, "really easy to suppress, with lots of knockdown."

Looking closer at their topic of discussion, its deep magazine well and science fiction inspired profile brought a name out without pause. Smiling gently, Geiger refocused on his own pursuits.

_Kriss Vectors are a thing here too, I used those in Call of Duty before! Wait, they might be more experienced players. Maybe I should ask._

Heels turned, but nothing more. His heart pounded, legs glued to the floor as he looked at the gun they discussed. Moments later both wandered out of the emporium, oblivious to Geiger's presence, let alone his unspoken question. Turned back to his spot, he frowned before nearly faceplanting the desk.

_God, even in a video game I can't talk to girls! Should I just log off and hit the wiki? I'd rather not if I don't have to! _

By this point, even the tutorial bot had left Geiger. Individuals stopped by, but he paid no attention. With them clad in the same blue uniforms as he arrived in GGO with, it left little chance of details as specific as he sought. It wouldn't be until a man in a suit and aquamarine hair stepped in when Geiger's attention again would be gained. For Niirox and Haf, however, a discussion had long taken place.

"Let's be real here," Haf said, "Russian stuff's the best way to start. Preferably the twentieth century stuff."

"Okay," Niirox said with a nod, "is the AK 47 good?"

"Depends on what you consider good. See, the AK platform is known for its durability, but you gotta consider the entire equation. Out here, you gotta carry your ammunition, which means weight."

Geiger looked to him, his expression softening as he looked to the redhead. Her figure drew his sight below the eyes, a brief appreciation occurring before he snapped his gaze away.

_Damn, she's hot._

"Seven six two by three nine is cheap, its best application for ranges between point blank and three hundred meters. That being said, it weighs more than its five four by three nine counterpart. The first cartridge's great for dealing with infantry like nails with a hammer, but the latter's better for further engagement distances. You'd want that if you're playing a different strategy. Then comes the question of receivers."

Niirox's eyes stared blankly, nodding her head in an almost robotic fashion.

"So your thoughts?"

"Where can I get one?"

"The forty seven, or the seventy four?"

"The first one."

"Seriously? A forty seven?"

"It's good, right?"

"Yea it's good, just go outside of town, shoot some Insurrection bot and you'll have one. Trust me, it's not hard. Hell, its cousin the RPK's getting a lot of hate right now!"

"Why?"

"Don't get me started," Haf said with a groan, "super low recoil, extra long barrel just a mod away from great accuracy, AK reliability. It's considered god tier right now and it infuriates me. Why should I bother going through the effort of being unique when I'm just gonna get crushed by some drooling idiot with his dime a dozen RPK?"

Geiger approached, with Niirox doing little besides listening and nodding.

"Excuse me," Geiger asked, "do you know anything about the PSG-1?"

Haf stopped his rant, looking over his shoulder to the brown eyed blonde.

"The PSG-1?"

"Yes please," Geiger asked softly, "I just got this game, but I really wanna know."

"Odd weapon to get all excited for, you have any idea how much that thing weighs? What it's for? Anything?"

"No?" Geiger asked excitedly.

"Seven point two kilograms, that's not counting ammunition either. That weapon system was specifically designed to not be moved around with, as it comes with a tripod instead of a bipod."

"I don't do kilos," Geiger said weakly. "How many pounds is that?"

Haf looked up with fingers stroking his chin, a pause in conversation growing.

"That's roughly," Niirox said slowly, "fifteen point eighty eight pounds?"

Both men looked to her with alerted expressions.

"What?"

"How?"

"I..." she hesitated, her face turning red, "don't ask."

Haf shrugged, looking back to Geiger. "Fifteen pounds, does that sound heavy?"

"Yeah," Geiger nodded, "but I can raise my stats, can't I?"

"Only so much. The ammo type it uses is also heavy, being seven six two by five one."

While discussion continued, Praetor and Haine stepped through with an anxious pace.

"Bro!" Praetor said cheerfully, "there you are."

Geiger glanced Praetor, "what do you mean there I am? You moved!"

"Let's stay focused," Haf interjects, "that gun you want may be S class, but for its weight, difficulty acquiring it, and range compared to others, it's nothing special."

"What gun?" Haine asked.

"PSG-1," both Haf and Geiger said without a hitch.

Haine's expression lit, his lips pressed together as he nodded before eyebrows furrowed. Of everyone present, Niirox paid some attention to the former instructor. While roughly similar in height to Geiger and Kenta, his physical presence had a forcefulness to it.

"Hold on," Haine said before turning, "how's that nothing special?"

"It's just a battle rifle with some mods," Haf said, his attention averting to Haine. "Anyone could take an FAL or PSL and make it good too."

"That's not cheap though," Haine objected, "granted, neither is the sg. But what about uniqueness?"

"Exactly!" Geiger said excitedly.

"If it's that we're going off," Haf raised a finger, "then I'd definitely say yes. Nobody uses it. Shame too, cause-"

Niirox and Praetor looked to each other, idly standing by as all three ranted in excitement about the gun.

"It's like a verbal threesome," Praetor said.

Laughter burst out from the puffing face of an otherwise silent Niirox, putting a hand on her mouth shortly after. "That a good or bad thing?

"Not sure," Praetor stared on as they discussed, "what's your name?"

"Niirox."

"Praetor. Was looking at some tanks on parade earlier."

She looked to him with excitement.

"You saw them too?"

"Heck yeah, I gotta get one of those! My newest bro showed me around the store they got for those two."

"What were they around?"

"Think the chassis depends on weight class. Heaviest I saw was like eight hundred thousand Au-dons."

"And that translates too?"

"No clue. Pretty sure it means real money though." Praetor looked to the growing conversation, "Bro, the models?"

"Right," Haine said before leading Praetor away.

Returning to a quiet Haf and Geiger, Niirox asked "Haf, do you know how much a light tank costs?"

"I assume you mean dollars," Haf said, "depends on the build. A blank chassis' twenty five dollars. Thirty will give you a full fledged model. Anything above and it's higher end."

"A bit pricey," Niirox said.

"I could get you one," Geiger said weakly.

"What?" Niirox turned with narrowed eyes.

"Y-Yeah," Geiger's shoulders slumped, "it's not a big deal."

"Think you should wait on that," Haf said, "do you two even know how to aim a gun here?"

"You put it to your shoulder, right?" Niirox asked.

"Oh boy. Where to begin?"

Haine motioned Praetor towards three weapon silhouettes, each representing Soviet grade weaponry. From the vz.61 Skorpion, AK-M, to the TT-33 Tokarev.

"So just a reminder," Praetor nodded, "I gotta get a bunch, scrap them, and use the steel as material for their collect quests?"

"Pretty much," Haine said.

"I should probably get started now then," Praetor grinned, "time's burning up!"

"Do you even know how to use a gun though?" Haine said before intercepting, "I can help there-"

"Please, it's just a shooter!" Praetor turned to rush out, "later, man!"

Before further questioning could be made, Praetor raced past everyone, bolting out the emporium's barred door with eyes focused. Haine stared for a moment, sighing before returning to Haf's small group.

"Does he..?" Haine asked Geiger, who nodded immediately.

"It's his thing," Geiger said with a smile, "guy's always had trouble taking advice in school, unless it's shown."

"He'd hate Japanese schools then," Haf said, "you have no idea."

"But Japan scores higher than us," Niirox said quickly.

"Doesn't make them smarter," Haine said in a serious tone.

"What he said," Haf nodded to Haine before looking at him, "just makes me smarter."

Haine snorted in withheld mirth, laughing quietly while shaking his head. Niirrox, however, was not amused.

"They are smarter than us," she said to Haine, "they've got all the high tech stuff."

"Weeb please."

"Guys?" Geiger asked weakly, backing up slightly as Haine raised his posture.

"Are we really basing supremacy on waifu count?"

"Look at their tech," Niirox faced Haine, "its so advanced!"

Haf by this point had withdrawn to Geiger's side, crossing arms before observing the two.

"It's all stuff we've already made," Haine said with a grin, "I'd like to see them make something original."

Niirox at this point shut down, turning away with eyes burning. Haine pursued for a moment, asking with a broader smile "Japanese human rights, let's hear it!"

Watching her retreat, Geiger stepped up to confront Haine. "You don't have to shoot her down like that."

"Why're you fighting for her?" Haine asked with hands on hips, "oh right," his steel-gray eyes narrowed.

"What?" Geiger asked louder, "it's not that, I'm just-"

"You're doing your thing," Haine's smile turned toothy, revealing fairly protruding canines, "it's fine."

Niirox paid some attention, though mostly to Haine's attitude towards Geiger's plea for compassion.

_Was so aggressive, got me scared. Way he looked at me too, like he wanted to eat my soul._

"I'm confused," Geiger said, his shoulder patted by Haine.

Geiger looked down as Haine passed him, his face warm as a coal.

_Must've looked really stupid there, no way she'd take me seriously after that. It's not his fault though, this just hurts._

A bright blue flash, however, garnered his attention. Opening a flickering notification, a message from Praetor read "Help"

"Uh guys?" Geiger looked to the others, "Praetor's in trouble."

Haine laughed loudly at this, nodding before stepping beside Geiger. "Sounds like fun, let's clean up."

Haf stroked his chin, Niirox looking at him as he calculated.

_Eh, I'd rather not waste time. UWUs gonna be calling._

"Insurgents?" Haf asked.

"Who else would it be?" Haine joked, "Ahn's been busy with Secnar and the underworld for weeks."

"True," Haf nodded, "sure, let's mess 'em up."

Niixor followed Haf, though kept her distance from Haine. Backed by three players, Geiger's heart rate softened, moving for where his friend list directed.

_First day in and he's already exploring, as usual Daniel._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the pilot chapter for this newer project!**

**Be very sure to critique this, as I'm experimenting with third person perspectives. Was I too "telling"? It'll help me improve quickly if I'm given criticism!**

**Next chapter may take some time, as I wanna review this before progressing forward. Thank you, and I'll see you all next time!**


	3. CH 2: First Mark

**A/N: Heads up, everyone! I've got two spots left for potential OC candidates, so send them to me sometime within this week for their chance to be included!**

**NetherOrbit: What's funny is the conflict involved two Americans arguing about the Japanese dude's culture...who didn't even care to begin with.**

**Blazepanzer: Glad you liked all this, but do tell me how you feel about this chapter's length. I'm not planning on making chapters longer than this, there was simply a lot to put down.**

**Doctor: Besides, having an acid trip when writing this review's a great idea! Jokes aside, hope you enjoy!**

**Enjoy, remember to review!**

* * *

Geiger watched as meter thick steel doors parted, their concrete shelters drawing them in with squeaking hydraulics and grease. Beyond this city of white and blue swayed another bustling environment, buildings replaced with tall trees. Rich with an almost glowing yellow-green bloom, it drew him and his companions in with the soft chirp of small avian. Broad leaves sheltered slow moving rivers, hills and trees forming barriers over an ever intrusive moss swarming the surrounding Earth. Brushing his blonde hair back, Geiger entered.

"Pretty," Niirox said softly, turning head as Haf and Haine cycled through their menus.

"You should see Japan during the summer," Haf said, "we've got forests like these to the south."

Niirox grinned, but only answered Haf with momentary eye contact.

_I'd love to go there once I'm done with school. I already know plenty of their customs, and teaching English would be great. If only I wasn't so nervous, I need to practice my Japanese more!_

"It's definitely warmer than home," Geiger said, "back home it's all pines and stuff."

"Where you from?" Haine asked.

"Wyoming. Praetor too."

"Oh wow," Haine nodded, "unlike you yetis, I live in Arizona. Cause what's rain, am I right?"

"True," Geiger smiled.

Seconds brought great change to both Haf and Haine's presence, their uniforms, suits and ties exchanged for nylon and green. The former's outfit turned loose, his equipment light and nimble. The latter, however, bulked substantially. While much had changed, it was Haine's flared helmet and conjoined face plate drawing Geiger's eye.

_Thing's got two glass eye ports cupped in steel, keeping me from seeing what rested behind their yellow tinted surface. Wonder if the face mask's for cool points._

Weapons were drawn, Haf's close and compact compared to Haine's. Watching Haf cycle a magazine with a charging handles pull, Niirox asked "what gun is that?"

"This, is a custom [QBZ-95B] Chinese carbine. Had it chambered for three fifty seven magnum too."

"Ooo," Niirox smiled, "sounds big."

"Better at three hundred meters than the standard round," Haf said, "paid good money for that."

"I bet you did," Haine charged his [G36-V].

With both guns aimed skyward, Geiger too drew from his inventory. Forming a [Famas F1], his eyes lit with its reflective plastic frame, the tutorial instructing him to draw back its central charging handle. He turned, holding it to his side firmly.

_Wow, this looks cool!_

He then suddenly felt Haine slap it aside, its body slammed up and against Geiger's collarbone. Buckling under this show of force, Geiger stumbled back.

"Wow!" Geiger said as his body tensed, glaring as Haine persisted, "dude!"

Haine pointed at Geiger's weapon muzzle, bringing it back to display a 'one' hand position.

"Watch where you point."

"You could've said that!" Geiger said, "Jesus, dude."

Haf said nothing, watching from his position as Haine turned back towards them.

_He treats them like they're holding real guns. Glad he's no goofball, but having a stick up his butt reminds me way too much of teachers back home._

Niirox looked away, sticking close to Haf as Haine stepped past them. Drawing her own weapon, she ensured her barrel pointed up and away. Her fingers fiddled with its grip, scratching at its smooth surface.

_Not gonna lie, this feels a bit flimsy._

"Your uniforms won't help you much here," Haine said, "blue being what it is."

"So don't be surprised," Haf said with a half smile, "and know this. PvP is on out here."

"Thanks," Niirox said with a bow of her head.

Geiger shifted to Niirox as Haf ran ahead, taking position behind a tree past Haine.

"What's his problem? I just turned a little."

"Sh," Niirox whispered, "he's trying to teaching stuff."

Geiger obeyed with a tightened jaw, his breath forced to vent as distance grew between their two group halves. Racing up to join a leading Haf, Geiger left Niirox beside Haine towards the rear. Crossing shallow streams and treading shallow hills, their boots squished against slurry, moss providing a soft bounce to their step. Extending for miles, civilization vanished within minutes of exploration. Observing both of their group's senior men, Niirox noted a one foot distance between them and trees used for cover.

"Why not hug it?" she asked Haine.

"Mobility," Haine said before wiping sweat off his brow, "raising a weapon's tougher if you hug."

"Oh."

"Shrapnel's nice to avoid too," Haine chuckled, "learned that pretty quick."

Niirox bowed her head in thanks, a lowered eyebrow resulting from Haine as she passed by him.

_The heck's she bowing to me for?_

"So what're your roles, guys?" Haf asked, wading through steady waters, "whatever it is, I win."

Haine smiled behind his steel plate mask, a nasal sound indicating humor following.

_Gotta like the attitude, would love to have him in infantry with me. _

Niirox hesitated, letting Haine tread an untrustworthy overhang of moss. Exposed root compressed under his boots, Haf's question rattling in her mind.

_I wonder how he can be that confident, it's so hot. He looks so good in all those jungle clothes too, like an action hero. Hm, what job. I don't know any, but as long as it allows me to venture around, scout, something like that._

"Is sniping a thing, here?" Geiger asked.

"Why would you wanna be a Mandy-Camper?"

"What?" Geiger asked, pressing himself firmly against trees to try copying.

"Nothing."

Haine looked up to Geiger as they marched over an eastern hill.

"That what you usually play?"

Geiger refused to look back, let alone answer.

_This guy's such a jerk. Why did Daniel bring him in?_

"It's a great class," Haine said, "if the guy's smart enough. Can teach you how."

"And how would you know that?" Haf asked with a grin.

"Cause I've scalped the stupid ones."

"Bull," Haf laughed before turning, "I challenge you right now to spot a sniper."

"I doubt any are around here," Haine said, "too few battlefields to camp out of. Seriously though, Geig. You wanna be a sniper?"

Gieger again said nothing, though his gaze softened. Sensing this through explicit silence, Haine dropped subject.

_There's nothing as damaging to an opponent's mental fortitude than a sniper's bullet. Not from what it may shatter, but who, where, and when. Anything that causes chaos is good in my book._

A larger hill's crest was soon tread with Haf's brown boots, his form fitting helmet turning as he observed what rested below its gentle slope. With him and Geiger quicker to ascend its shallow summit, it left Niirox watchful of Haine in front of her.

_Am I doing any of this right? I've followed their advice, but I still feel clueless. _

Her green eyes trailed towards bright green canopies, to fallen logs long hollowed by insect and rot. Slow in her climb and tightly gripping her rifle, a tense posture went unnoticed to all as she hung back. Further in she could hear animals call out, sounds indicative of geese squabbling above. As gentle as these sounds were, it would ultimately escape her. All without warning, a crack was heard as the tree beside her chipped. Something whistled past her arm, hot air following an unseen mass.

"Wow," Haine said excitedly.

Shrieking in fright Niirox dove for cover, her back pressing against the thickest tree in reach. Haine whirled around while sliding to a crouched position, more bullets zipping by before deflecting off leaves. With weapon shouldered, Haine ducked behind brush, firing in bursts the opposing direction as rounds skipped over.

"Where's my money, huh!?"

This voice drew Niirox's mind to panic as Geiger shouted off in alarm, Haf rushing around and between trees far from her. A familiar set of blue stood behind them at the foot of their hill, arms flashing as his weapon blasted away, aiming primarily at Niirox. A round hit her tree, its surface responding with a stiff thump.

"I'll draw," Haine said to her before looking to Geiger, "Dude, keep his head down!"

Geiger pulled hard, body shaking as the gun rattled away against his shoulder. Haine rose to a crouch, rising and advancing downhill at inconsistent speeds, firing in short bursts to force his opponent to cover. As he fired back, another round skipped by, scoring a glancing hit on Niirox's cover. This unfortunately sent hot wooden splinters flying, catching her on the side with a hefty graze.

[HP: 95%]  
[Your padded uniform blocked shrapnel, this time]

"Ow!" Niirox said instinctively, hosing the aggressor from atop her perch without restraint.

The disgruntled beggar's weapon emptied, forcing him to reload as both Haf and Haine flanked from cover. While Haf aimed for his head, Haine drew down, a bullet from his rifle digging through his target's leg. Haf's bullet whizzed over, missing only from his target's fall.

The shooter cursed as he crawled for the rocks, left whipping as an additional two rounds struck center of mass from a frustrated Haf.

"Hold fire!" Haine waved to Haf, who raised hands in confusion, "you two! Come here!"

Niirox and Geiger followed as directed, both of whom were groaning from having missed shots. Joining Haine, they waited for a response, any movement from a cornered shooter. Nothing would sound off from what rocks the beggar hid behind. With neither groans, machinery, or rustling for minutes on, Haf motioned Haine to advance.

Haine nodded to both, firmly shouldering his rifle before examining the site. Geiger shook in excitement, eyes lit as he followed closely, Niirox remaining withdrawn as they neared him, wincing as Haine arrived.

_He's gonna get hit!_

Haine waved, his gun aimed at an incapacitated player laying in a pool of red. Geiger jumped softly between feet, looking with wonder.

"We got him," Geiger said, "well uh, who got him?"

"Haf," Haine said, "well...if you let him."

Geiger turned his head to Haine, who pointed at the gasping soldier.

"You two," Haine directed a finger, "shoot him."

"He's wounded though," Niirox said, "that's-"

Geiger opened up, dumping every bullet in his freshly loaded magazine towards this aggressor, the target wriggling from raw energy depositing through his broken frame. Breathing ceased, his body limp and lifeless on darkened moss. Haine raised a hand to high five, Geiger accepting it with a firm clap. Haf approached eagerly, handling the deceased with scrutiny.

"Next lesson," Haine said with a nod to both Geiger and Niirox, "trigger control."

He pointed over the body before saying, "even from point blank, half your rounds missed him. Practice by pulling the trigger for only a moment, or half."

Niirox looked to her status as Haine spoke to Geiger, her health not replenishing with these moments of peace.

_Shouldn't ask for help, that'd slow everyone down. _

"We should get to Praetor," Geiger said anxiously, "he's still back there!"

"True," Haine said with a nod, "Haf?"

"Hey," Haf said with a raised coin in his fingers, "got thirty."

"Really?" Haine laughed, "he didn't save that?"

"Nope," Haf smiled, "gotta love game sales. Brings all the scrubs."

Geiger froze, looking at his starting five hundred Marques before following his departing squad. All returned to a brisk pace through a broad leafed rainforest, Earth squishing and sticking to their previously dry footwear. With Haf leading the way, Geiger kept close by as he asked; "Couldn't you take his stuff?"

"Only the money," Haf said, "ten percent too per ragdoll."

"Oh god," Geiger sighed, "I thought all of it was open."

"You really think I'd work hard for stuff that'd get stolen?"

"No, no," Geiger looked down, "was just wondering."

"And I'm just joking."

Niirox on the other hand had moved ahead of Haine, keeping herself between both Geiger and their rear guard with a steadily frustrated glare.

_I thought I blocked him, how come he found me?_

"So who owed him?" Haine asked jokingly, "huh, no names? Sheesh, I haven't even asked for those, have I?"

"Haf," their furthest teammate said, "you always this good at timing?"

"Only when it's funny."

"It's Geiger," Geiger said gently, "yours?"

"Haine."

"Niirox," she said, "he was...after me."

"Why would he?" Geiger asked quickly, "you didn't do anything."

Haine smirked behind his mask, rolling eyes as he marched behind everyone.

_So quick to presume her innocence, someone's thirsty._

"I don't know," Niirox said with a sigh, "he asked for some money at the market, I gave him some."

"There's your first mistake," Haf said, "they make thousands doing that. Rather than play the game and compete, they sit there and leech."

"But what if they really need it?"

"This isn't real life, they had the money to afford VR in the first place."

Geiger listened closely, hugging trees as he followed Haf.

"Maybe I should try that," Haine said, "just gotta dump all this self respect."

Niirox's temper simmered, though her stance also slumped.

_Will have to be more watchful of who I help. Ugh, why'd I even do that? I didn't know them._

"So how far is Praetor?" Haine asked, "gonna order take out after this."

Haf stopped dead in his tracks, looking back at Haine as Geiger checked his map.

"Says a kilometer?" Geiger said.

"No," Haf said strongly, "no you're not getting take out."

"Pf, why not?" Haine smiled.

"It's garbage!" Haf glanced between trees before directing attention.

"BBQ wings are garbage?"

"No," Geiger winced, "please. Don't do me like this."

"And?" Haf asked louder.

"Wings and bacon dipped fries?"

Niirox's eyes narrowed as she looked away, saying nothing as Haf rushed Haine.

_This guy's doing everything he can to get a reaction. Not even my stomach's safe from him!_

"I guarantee you _right_ now," Haf stepped up to Haine's armored face, "I can serve you better for the same price. Maybe cheaper."

"Really?" Haine leaned forward, hunching shoulders, "like what?"

"Tempura," Haf squared up to Haine, "battered seafood, meat, and vegetables all in a single serving. Sukiyaki too if none of that's enough."

Haine looked to Geiger and Niirox, swinging arms in confusion at Haf's last food item.

"Oh," Niirox smiled, "Sukiyaki's a famous dish. Made of beef, green onions, tofu, shrooms, and noodles."

Haine looked directly at her, eyes shielded by his face plate.

"Weeb, please." she said, turning away.

"Bro," Geiger laughed, "burned."

"So?" Haf asked Haine again, "I'm waiting."

Geiger watched in anticipation, the eye contact between both heating up.

_Are they gonna fight? Not gonna lie, I wanna watch...when Dan's safe!_

"Can this wait?" Geiger asked, "we still gotta help!"

What Geiger and Haf couldn't see behind plates of hardened steel, was a bright smile on Haine's face.

_Mmm, never tried that before._

"I'll keep you to that," Haine said, "if you can ship it."

"Come to Japan and you'll see real cuisine!" Haf said, turning to continue leading, "you'll forget your fast food junk like that!"

"Thank you," Geiger said under his breath.

Proceeding forward, Geiger shuddered as his blue uniform was stained with mud, loose clumps of fern and lichen sticking to clothing. Slogging through foliage, however, he saw Haf raise a fist, stopping in place.

"Guns off," Haf said softly, "clan camp."

"Friendly?" Geiger asked.

"No, this is a voluntary surrender."

"I hope you're joking," Haine growled.

"He is," Niirox said.

With weapons holstered, a clearing was uncovered. Sandbag walls two bags thick covered non-paved passages, guarded by players of various camouflage patterns, but identical shoulder patches. Guns were raised, shouting to the group for identification.

"He's a sec," Haine pointed to Haf, "rest of us are passing through."

"Don't get closer!"

"I'm really sorry for this." Geiger said, "I was just wondering if you saw a guy pass by here? He's six foot something, brown haired? Doesn't listen to anyone?"

"Six foot runner? Yeah," a guard pointed a few degrees south, "was looking for secs. Now piss off!"

One guard, however, caught sight of Niirox. He glanced between his team, nudging them to direct gazes as Haf led them around their camp. Geiger's wandering eyes caught long barrels sticking out from the center of this encampment, with tents erected alongside them.

"Artillery," Haf said, "Mandy-campers."

"What's the Mandy part about?"

"Slang for commander. They get cleared by him to fire in a battle. Gets kills, sits there."

"Hey, hot stuff? Our guns're open!"

Niirox ignored this, though they were pointing towards their set of planted siege weapons. Haine, however, turned head.

"Hey, they're not meaning those."

"Huh?" she asked.

"They mean an actual gun. See that barrel? That's a freaking one o five millimeter!"

Her green eyes made out the square muzzle brake, lighting up in response.

"Come on!" one guard whined, "at least one?"

She looked to Haf, who promptly said "not enough time."

A slight frown was evident, eyes glancing to a cannon the size of a small tree.

"I wanna," she muttered.

"Go for it," Haine said, his voice softened drastically.

"Haf's right though."

"Artillery gun."

"She might not be a she," a guard grumbled.

"Haf's right," Niirox said with a bow of her head to the guards, "sorry guys! Maybe I will on the return trip!"

"She is a she!" one cheered, "Hey, wanna join our clan?"

"Ugh," Haine said, ushering Niirox to a brisker pace.

"Hey, don't push her around!" one hissed at Haine, "let her make a choice!"

"She has," Haine said sternly, "don't twist your panties."

"What's the hold up?" Haf asked loudly, "those Mandy camping virgins talking big?"

"You wanna start, pal?" a guard raised his weapon.

By this point, Haine pushed along faster with a blank expression behind steel.

_What the hell is happening?_

A dozen guns were raised on Haf, who drew his in return, smiling as they held behind cover. Haine kept back, readying to draw with Niirox behind him. Geiger took cover, ready to fire with shaking hands. Niirox, however, stepped forward.

"Guys?" Niirox asked, "if I come back to try, will you not shoot my friends?"

"He's tossing shade," one said with a smirk, "best we correct him."

"Dude," another guard said, "she promised to come around. Don't screw this for us."

Weapons lowered, Niirox's words calming them back to stand by as Haf turned with a grin.

"Thanks guys!" Niirox waved, turning away nervously before exhaling with a mutter, "shoot."

Geiger breathed, putting away his weapon before continuing with the others. Haine, however, looked to Niirox.

_Thank god she disarmed that. Freaking Haf nearly got us killed just to get his dig. _

"She's not coming back, is she?"

"Nope. Good game, man."

Thunderous cracks were heard behind the party, the camp launching a volley of fire consecutively. Their shells whistled as they trailed high, air roaring as they made a steady descent.

"My kind of orchestra," Haine said, "too bad they better move."

"Why?" Geiger asked, "Haf said they can just sit there."

"Cause there's nothing that an artilleryman likes to hear more...than enemy artillery."

Hopping over a fallen log, Geiger drew his gun, jerking it upward before looking behind him.

"Gotta say," he said, "this gun's wicked."

"Oh boy," Haf laughed, "if you think that piece o' junk's good."

"it isn't?"

"It's starter gun stuff. Every faction's starter sucks."

"Vilmont's nice," Haine said, "mostly in close quarters, one v one type scenarios."

"When's the last time you found yourself in CQC?" Haf asked.

"One bat ago, had to secure a Republic captured facility before they could reinforce with armor."

"How'd that turn out?"

Haine shrugged before saying, "got routed. Turns out rushed strategy doesn't work with wimpy cowards. Don't mind Haf though, your [FAMAS]'s got its strengths."

"Plastic bod," Haf snickered.

"You can get it made in metal," Haine said, "get it made, like a good heist check."

"Screw you," Haf said, "that's cheap."

"So's your sis."

"I'd shoot you right now," Haf gripped his gun.

"And I'd getcha a drink," Haine laughed, "I kid."

Geiger noted this conversation, as did Niirox. Looking at his held weapon, he fiddled with a switch.

[Burst Engaged]

"Hm,"

"Dammit," Haine said quickly, "be right back, guys."

His hand shot up, hitting a [Quick D/C] at the top of his menu. Left without a player to control his avatar, Haine's NPC laid among the thicket. Both Geiger and Niirox paused, looking down at their lobotomized teammate.

"We'll be fine," Haf said, "he's a f k."

"Right," Geiger said, "but do we leave him there?"

"Pretty much, AFK bots are meant to lay low until their timer ends."

"Can't we get him to follow us?" Niirox asked, "would feel bad leaving him there."

"With how smart bots are, you'll get him killed more likely than not. He'll be fine, let's finish this."

Niirox and Geiger closed in with Haf, the increasing volume of rifle fire drawing them in. Haf quickened his pace, veering for an angle around its source. Entering its immediate proximity, however, Geiger spotted a familiar face hiding behind boulders.

"Praetor." Geiger said cautiously.

Bullets sprayed all around a very wide eyed Praetor, his eyes glancing for new cover as rock cracked under constant stress. Niirox followed after Haf, spotting more individuals in cover with him. While both were males of Japanese origin, their physiological profiles couldn't be seen the same.

"Guess he made some friends," Haf said, "too bad I'm not shooting."

"Why not?" Niirox asked, stopping as she looked past themselves.

Several units were dug in among the trees, their uniforms ragged and random in their high numbers. Counting at least twenty on site would have set Niirox back, but with them also were a pair of pickup trucks. Equipped with belt-fed automatics on their decks, Niirox inched back in recognition.

"Someone's making a move," Haf said, "RTS player to be exact. Best we leave."

"We can't leave him there," Geiger said.

"Technically we could," Haf reached down his vest, "didn't plan on stopping a strike force."

Niirox watched carefully, noting their opponents refusal to step within seventy feet of Praetor's small team. More importantly, she saw Praetor's newest companion. Drawing grenades from a bulky vest, the tanned and muscular one took his time tossing at any readily moving flanker.

"Hey," Niirox pointed, "he's got grenades."

"Great," Haf said, "real convincing. Do you have any idea what forces could be behind this one? Strike forces don't gather all in the same place! They're phased!"

"Is there any way we can get to them?" Geiger asked.

Checking his [Tac-vest-tory], Haf groaned upon inspection. Holding two of his last smoke grenades, he kept looking between these and the current field of engagement.

_Getting killed isn't gonna help me repay dues. This is such a bad risk, no reward in any of this insanity. Maybe I'll let him roll on heroism, but keep her primed for my sake._

"Ah screw it," he turned to his team, "okay, one of you's gonna have to run in and let them know I'm lobbing smoke. I can't silence the vehicle guns without giving us away though, but I can cover whoever runs in case one tries. Any volunteers?"

Niirox hesitated, tongue drawing to the back of her jaw.

_jumping in like that's suicide, no thanks._

Geiger stepped forward, though shaking.

"I'm getting him out. What do I tell him?"

"Run where that artie camp was," Haf said, "give em' one of these," he passed one grenade, "I'll have Niirox toss hers before we fall back to that base."

"Where is it though?" Niirox asked, "it's hard to track anything in this jungle!"

"Then here's my lesson," Haf said with a raised finger, "track compass directions. Our rendezvous's west along the road beside us." He passed his second grenade to Niirox, "toss this down five seconds after he gets there."

"Uh," Niirox gripped the grenade, "how?"

Haf nodded to Geiger, focusing on teaching Niirox. Geiger shivered, tightly holding his grenade while staring downhill. His focus, however, remained absolute. Haf's order count sent him racing down, sprinting as far as his legs could push him. He moved so fast in fact his boot snagged among surfaced roots, forcing Geiger to roll outside control.

Niirox and Haf froze as he crashed against a tree, knocking air out of him with a solid thump with its trunk against his ribs.

"Brilliant," Haf said with a grumble, "maybe I should do it."

Geiger groaned before forcing himself forward, gasping for air as he kicked up dirt beneath boots. By this time, the opposing force's gun truck caught sight of Geiger, opening up with a quick turn and burst of its machine gun. Its belt fed bullets sailed through air and jacket with ease, sending the runner rolling on his stomach as two struck him center of mass.

[HP: 43%]

[Major vessel rupture!]  
[You bleed heavily, -2% HP/sec]

Geiger's body fell within meager feet of Praetor's defensive line, Praetor himself looking with raised eyebrows at his friend's surprise visit.

"Bro, where were you hiding?"

"Dude," Geiger groaned, "take the grenade."

"Hang on!"

Praetor leaped forward, grabbing and yanking his friend to safety, albeit with struggle.

"Pole, help him!" one of Praetor's friends pointed.

"Uh, right!" one by the name of Polestar approached, digging his twin pistols away before trying to assist. Unfortunately for him, a skipping round caught his ear, sending him sprawling out of balance, taking a knee. His short white hair and pale skin stained with mud, his black eyes watering as he scrambled forward to drag Geiger in.

[HP: 93%]

[Your ear rings with pain - Unstable I ]

"Of course!" Pole cried out, "it had to happen now!"

Geiger's colored vision faded, scenery turning monochromatic as health drained. Within reaching twenty five percent HP, his status blared [Incapacitated]. His rifle was no longer usable, his heads up display indicating only handguns as useful in this state. Dragged in with desperation, Praetor looked back.

"Please tell me you medic."

"He does, sort of!" Polestar said as he stumbled, drawing weapons again. "Leon, please!"

"Don't panic," Leon said with calm resolve, drawing a red bag. "Saw's empty, but I've got a couple o' nades left!"

Niirox seeing this unfold shook violently, Haf's fire drawing that same gun truck's fire within seconds of its engagement with Gieger. Unlike previous rounds fired their direction, the PKM's dug into trees, sending clouds of dust and hot chunks scattering as both laid low in its wake. Niirox curled up and shivered, eyes wet as they shut tight.

_Should I go?! Oh god, this is insane!_

"Gotta play smart." Haf shook his head, "what're you doing, Haf?"

"What?!" Niirox asked.

"Five seconds, you toss!"

"But what if I miss?"

"How can you miss?"

The opposing force's second technical forced Praetor's defense into hunkering down, their medical unit too busy working on Geiger to keep perimeter.

"Someone take my nades?" Leon growled, "they're getting too close!"

Praetor reached out for three, speedily tossing them up and over their cover without restraint. Geiger's vision darkened, HP reaching eleven percentas Praetor's first sailed northward, its detonation near no one.

"Bleeding's stopped," Leon mumbled, "first sign."

"Dude," Geiger called to Praetor, raising his smoke grenade, "we gotta...fall back."

"Hang on!" Praetor tossed his second fragmentation device angrily.

He ducked after tossing his second, but this time heard it ping against metal.

"Grenade!" Praetor overheard.

A detonation was followed by a screech of steel, air bags firing off as chunks of heated metal flew out like flies. Praetor's face turned a bright red, cocking a fist in exuberance before using up his last grenade.

_I just fragged their truck, yes!_

A dull thump and loud crunch was followed by a plume of smoke, the previously deafening fire ebbing slightly. Healing steadily from Leon's medical kit, color restored in Geiger's sight. In moments, his eyebrows furrowed upon seeing Leon's face, whose eyes contradicted chromatically.

_Why's his left eye blue?_

"He's good," Leon stroked back his long brown hair, "too bad that's my last kit."

"Praetor!" Geiger said louder, "Toss it!"

Praetor glanced down, reaching for Haf's loaned smoke grenade. Uphill and away from them, Haf and Niirox laid under heavy fire, their opposing vehicle refusing to back down.

"Toss that way, dammit!" Haf nodded northeast, "we can't wait any longer!"

Niirox sadly had long engorged in the fight's chaos, her mind locking down as she focused on a single factor, self preservation. Barely hearing Haf, no grenade was tossed.

"What're you doing?! I'm not dying here for your-"

A set of three bullets burst through thin soil, their angle steep as they dug through Haf's torso with ease.

[HP: 29%]

[Spinal Fracture]  
[Paralyzed!]

Haf's body laid there, unable to move as Niirox yelled in retreat.

"You serious?" Haf asked with a groan, "F that."

He drew his side arm, a pistol with a frontally placed magazine, firing it in the general direction towards the truck. He glared at Niirox.

"You better loot me!"

By this point, however, Niirox had drowned in panic. Entrenching herself in moss and mud, a shaky hand clutched the smoke grenade.

_This is so scary, I can't move anywhere! I got Haf shot! I'm so terrible!_

By this time, a group of six infantry had taken preparatory flank positions against Praetor's team, Praetor swiftly lobbing Geiger's smoke grenade in desperation. With this toss, however, fell his aim. In aerial rotation, it met a tree branch's mass, tumbling back down with gas bursting.

"Oh crap," Praetor leaned back.

Geiger rose again, Leon's red bag vanishing after its use. While his health percentage was slow to restore, his feet were quick to flee. Grabbing Praetor, he called the others to run, blue colored smoke clouding their position as opposing forces advanced around their corner.

Rounds flew by, but Haf's evasive tool enabled them obscurity, running across and up his and Niirox's hill with great haste. Their enemy's second technical, however, was still active, swerving to spray down Praetor's team across their backs. A round fired, but was followed by a sharp hiss, its user cursing as he cleared his weapon, finding it [Jammed].

Gathering around, Geiger found Haf's limp body. His handgun was silenced, fingers rigid and cold. Mouth agape, he looked to Niirox who still held her grenade.

"Come on!" he grabbed Niirox, helping her up.

"I actually scrapped a vehicle!" Praetor said, "one grenade!"

"No time for cheering!" Pole stammered, "Retreat!"

"Wait!" Niirox scrambled for Haf's pockets, "I have to!"

Infantry poured fire on position, forcing the others into retreat further downhill. Taking seven Marque and fifty, Niirox followed shortly after. Opposing forces were quick to ascend their abandoned hill, weapons raised in anticipation. Thick treeline and dramatic shifts in elevation, however, forced them to march through in search. Outnumbering Geiger's party by a minimum of two to one, all that stood between themselves and perforation was nature itself.

Without guidance, however, their party scattered different directions, sight of each other quickly lost as the jungle consumed each and every one.

"Guys, slow down!" Niirox pleaded, "I can't see you."

Shouting from differing sides brought a glint in Niirox's eye, though this mixed terribly with her lowered face. Minutes passed as she fled aimlessly through thick foliage, stamina drained as sweat poured. While her pursuers couldn't be heard, neither were her friends. Slowing to a stop, she searched around wildly.

_They won't take long, this peace is temporary! What do I do? I'll die if they find me, or worse! All I've got's this stupid blue uniform!_

An idea hatched as Niirox eyed a shallow stream. Putting her back to a tree, she worked fingers on the buttons of said blue apparel, loosing its thick layers.

_Haine was right, this stuff's terrible camouflage...and it drags. Sure it protects me, but I doubt it'll stop their bullets, seeing what they did to Geiger...and Haf._

Left with a set of orange undershirt and training shorts, she dove for an overhang, finding a patch of flowers similar in color to her clothes laid out in a small clearing. There she would lay, the forest floor cold and wet against her stomach. Sighing in response, she laid still with eyes open.

_This'll do, I think. This isn't gonna work, is it?_

A good distance away, Praetor dived behind more trees further south, rounds skipping as he kept close to Geiger. Alongside them too, were Praetor's most recent assistants, Polestar blindly firing handguns behind him as Leon hauled his own belt fed machine gun with him.

"Wish we had another hill!" Geiger said, "who am I kidding, we won't get one now!"

"Love a good motivating speech!" Praetor smiled, "you're a real people person, you know that, boy?"

"Where're we going?" Pole asked weakly.

"Straight to town!" Geiger said, "this rescue's gone to crap!"

While they ventured west, Niirox waited. The shouts of angered infantry reached a her hidden ears, fingers digging in dirt as they drew closer. Shivering slightly, she checked her weapon before masking it beneath the shade of her accompanying overhang.

_Mm, imagine if Haf came back to rescue me. Would be so romantic, if I hadn't screwed up. I'm scared, I just want something to go right!_

A set of splashes left Niirox frozen, with multiple pairs of boots storming through. From behind ubiquitous treeline emerged at last her enemy, whose lack of proper uniform flagged their side. Their gear consisted of mostly civilian clothes, worn and dyed to match the environment, bright green mixed with brown. While many wore no helmet, one wore a chest fitted vest with a harnessed radio, along with a bright green sword for an emblem.

These five figures stopped, looking slowly around themselves, AK patterned rifles ready. They neared Niirox's spot, worsening her fearful shivers.

_They're gonna find me!_

"Alpha two, this is Alpha three. Contacts have not routed on coordinates..."

His radio buzzed off, eyes carefully surveying as he pressed again.

"This is Alpha two, requesting rally point."

"This is Bravo two six, we've been ordered to withdraw until further support arrives. Alpha two, your rendezvous is half a click back of quadrant nine-"

A stirring of brush left the insurgents spinning, one of them firing a quick burst into the green. In this ruckus, however, one of them shook with a sudden jerk. Niirox couldn't tell what had happened, but this insurgent fell a second later, his squadmates shouting in disbelief.

"He's gone!"

"Where?"

"Right in the ear," one pointed, "he's that way!"

They fired into the brush with unified force, each firing their burst at their partner's last round, creating a wall of lead towards north. Their fourth gunner kept watch, only to suffer similar consequence as their first. In their gunfire, another fell. By this time, all three had agreed to retreat, casualties stacking too high.

Just as they faced each other, however, their predator emerged. Rushing behind one, the formerly concealed Haine unloaded three rounds, his handgun's muzzle dug into his target's back.

Niirox stared as one went into shock, the remaining two bots panicking as Haine used their friend as a suppressor. Bullets punched through their unarmored torsos with ease, plummeting before Haine finished his shield with a cranial execution.

Silence, with all five insurgent bots gone. Niirox stared as he holstered his sidearm, marching straight up to her before stopping in a slightly shaking stance. His shoulders were covered in fern twigs, along with his helmet, with yellow glass lenses still sharp.

"Your camo sucks."

"Oh yeah?" Niirox rose steadily, "well your...manners suck."

"So I got a little stage fright," Haine said warmly, "should I say please first?"

Niirox smiled slightly, accepting his hand up.

"Thank you," Niirox said with a smile, "when'd you get back?"

"Roughly three minutes ago," Haine whispered, "how many did our friend piss off?"

"Uh, thirty? They had trucks with guns on them."

"Sheesh. Are you it? Didn't see Haf with you."

"I," Niirox crossed her arms, "don't know. Let's uh," she stopped, looking over the fallen insurgents. "Wait."

Haine drew his rifle, inspecting its clear plastic magazine for capacity as Niirox looked over the deceased. From cold hands and death tightened arms rested rifles of iron and wood, their more natural components varying in shade and color. Wrestling one free, her green eyes lit.

[AK-M - F-Class]  
[Caliber: 7.62x39mm]  
[Effective Range: 100m]  
[Jam %: 35]  
[Overpressure %: 10%]

Color faded from her face, smile easing.

"Were AK's always this bad? F tier?"

"That's not the true weapon tier," Haine said, "the letter indicates its current craftsmanship. All bot dropped weapons start there."

"Oh? Can I improve it?"

Haine nodded, glancing behind him momentarily before asking, "could you bring the rest? Praetor'll need them for quests."

"S-Sure," she bowed her head, retrieving each rifle.

"Speaking of which, did you get him out?"

"Yeah."

"Then it wasn't a total loss. Gonna have to ask Haf what happened."

Niirox's stomach twisted, following closely behind Haine as he marched west.

_Haf's gonna kill me after all that! Why didn't I do anything?_

Minutes in, however, both were stopped by an assertive voice in the woods.

"That's close enough, Haine."

Haine stopped, but his weapon remained against his chest. Niirox glanced quickly, watching as two men in bright green camouflage emerged, their rifles pointed towards him while parting slightly. A third emerged, a bright red rocket emblem embroidered on his patrol cap.

"So what I say _does_ matter," Haine said, "could've picked a better time, Greg."

"Helps when you tossed shade," one of his guards said, "figured you smarter."

"I'll give 'em," Haine said with a hand pointed west, "but I need to clear something first."

"This won't stop you," Greg said.

"No, but it _will_ slow me down."

"Oh would it? Should I be negotiating? Funny, cause it wasn't me calling certain people pussies today."

"First Henderson, now me." Haine sighed, "starting to think you like your guys soft. Makes leading 'em easy, doesn't it?"

"Dude, don't make this difficult."

Niirox stayed back, but her eyes noted Greg's second guard's actions. His gaze constantly glanced back, towards north through otherwise unremarkable brush. Squinting softly this direction, she searched.

_Huh, wonder what he's looking at. _

"They're new guys," Greg opened palms, "you really expect them to reach your 'lofty' standards?"

"Eh, you have a point." Haine said with a sigh before opening his menu, "can I keep mine though? You were right about one thing. Thirty six V's a beautiful weapon."

"Oh gee, Haine." Greg leaned over him, "I wish I could say yes, but that's our standard issue...I'm sure a 'super-man' like you can get one."

"Not the point," Haine shook his head, "but okay."

"So hand it."

Niirox's eyes had been fixated north, searching for what Greg's guard had been seeking. In the lush green, a small tuft of light blue hair was spotted, a head and set of shoulders hidden behind ferns several meters away. Niirox's posture stiffened, there was someone laying there.

"Who's that?" Niirox asked while pointing.

Her question was answered with a resounding boom, but she would never hear it. Haine almost leaped back, watching her body detonate beside him in a showery display. Thrown back several feet, her HP hit zero without warning, a hole the size of a beach ball leaving her unquestionably dead.

"Jeez!" Haine said with mouth agape.

"Still up for arguing?" Greg asked.

Another detonation was heard, this time one of Greg's guards flying apart in its wake. Greg jerked back, hitting his shoulder rigged radio.

"Friendly fire!" he said, "the f's your problem?"

"he gave me away." a voice answered back, "get it done."

Haine's eyes widened, glancing between the two corpses left scattered along the woods. Hearing a cold, but unmistakably female voice from Greg's device, his shoulders lowered.

"Sinon..." Haine muttered before looking up, "how'd you afford that kind of help?"

"She was bored," Greg groaned, "I suggest you don't give her a reason to pull thrice."

Haine frowned behind his face plate, eyelids drooping as he looked down at his composite weapon.

_With Sinon on his side, I'm as good as dead if he says so. Then again, what do I have to lose? Some money?_

Nearly two dozen [G36-V] rifles were dropped before Greg, their dual optic prepped carry handle combination bulky as they stacked. Vests were dumped with them, albeit with a softer reception, piling almost neatly as Haine's officer collected, his remaining guard keeping aim.

"Your gu-" Greg said before stopping himself, putting a hand forward. "My mistake...my gun."

Haine's fingers gripped its polymer handle tightly, caressing its worn surface.

_But I love her._

"Dude. Drop. It."

Feeling its soft rubber shoulder pad, Haine placed the rifle stock first to Earth. Leaning it forward, fingers would remain clutched to it while Greg reached.

"Give."

Digits uncoiled, Haine's right hand shooting for his holster. Drawing it from leather, a handgun's barrel would rise, only to fire at dirt. Before Haine could so much as point his weapon, a fifty caliber rifle round bore through his center of mass. Scattered like red leaves in the wind, his remains left Greg and his security nodding.

"This is why," Greg raised a finger to his guard, "you _never_ cheap out on insurance."

"Cool story, bro." his guard looked to his fallen teammate, "I looked at Sinon, my court date's in five."

His boss laughed, digging through Niirox's pockets.

"Thirty five, not bad. And edge lord?" Greg checked Haine, "ten cents?! Are you serious?"

"Doesn't wanna get jacked," his guard shrugged.

"it's called wandering merchants, my dude." Greg said with a sigh, "alright, get your bud's money too. Wouldn't want a rando looting him."

"Already done."

"Good," Greg hit his radio, "Alright, head to town and collect your pay."

"About time," Sinon radioed back.

* * *

Geiger and Praetor slowed as they came in sight of sandbag bunkers, Nouveau's twenty four foot wall of white rallying them. They gathered around, a weary Haine and Niirox emerging from steel gates minutes later. Unfortunately for all of them, a foot tapping Haf was present with arms cross, looking straight at Niirox. Leon and Polestar saw his gaze, sliding aside as he approached his target.

"The hell was that?" Haf asked, "one job, you wouldn't do it."

"I'm sorry!" Niirox hid a little, "it was so intense, I just didn't know how to respond."

Haine looked to Niirox with a furrowed brow.

"What?"

"I told her to toss a smoke after five seconds," Haf said, "got me killed cause she wouldn't throw it."

Niirox's stepped back, faced with both veterans gazes.

_I messed up, now Haf's gonna hate me._

"So what got you?" Haine asked.

"PKM."

"Oh," Haine frowned briefly, removing his helmet and face plate. "cause dude, you were the last guy I was expecting to go down."

"Mistakes were made," Haf eyed Niirox briefly, "doubt I even got insured."

"I got your money," Niirox shyly put forward.

"See?" Haine smiled slightly, "not all bad."

"_Right_," Haf groaned before taking it before seeing Praetor and Geiger. "Why're you two standing here?"

"Tried reminding them," Leon said for them, slipping up to Haf's view. "they were determined."

"It's called getting shot," Praetor said excitedly, "never ran that fast in my life!"

He looked to Haine, whose weapon had changed to an AK-M.

"New gun?"

"Old." Haine's lips pressed, "remember what I said about my boss getting pissed?"

"Ye?"

"Who was that by the way?" Niirox looked to Haine, "their gun killed me in one hit."

"Sinon," Haine said to Niirox before looking to Praetor, "was hoping it'd work out."

"How'd they hire her?" Haf looked incredulously, "she's special forces."

"A bit optimistic, don't you think?" Praetor asked, "it was a shake down."

"Nothing wrong with that," Geiger said, "I'm sorry you lost your gun, man."

"Thanks, Geig." Haine nodded, "plus side, Niirox? You learned-wait." He stopped, turning to her, "how did you spot her?"

"I don't know," Niirox retreated slightly.

"What did you see?" Haine persisted, "cause if I get mistook for a com-play..."

"Fun," Haf smiled wry.

"Guy was...looking this direction a lot," Niirox said, "saw something blue, thought it looked out of place."

"You serious? That open?"

"It was the rainforest," Geiger said, "we can't see through any of this stuff for more than a couple meters."

"No cloaking device," Haine muttered, "huh. Well good eye. Sorry you had to experience a fifty."

Leon's eyes flickered, listening as Polestar stuck by him quietly.

"It's fine," Niirox's eyes widened. "Wait, my money!"

Finding thirty five fewer Marques in storage, Niirox curled up.

"No..."

"Oh my god," Praetor grinned, "we outlived all of you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Haf waved off, "don't get cocky."

"Nope," Praetor said louder, "I'm hyped. I greased a vehicle!"

"You what?" Haine asked.

As they conversed, Leon looked to Polestar with eager eyes.

"What do you think?" Pole asked, "should we ask?"

"Leave that to me," Leon said with a grin as he brushed back brown hair, "they seem well matched. One's got good eyesight, two're experienced...I don't know."

Niirox drew her newest weapon, a nearly destroyed [AK-M] rifle with rich orange colored wood.

"Found this," she said to Haf.

"Yep," Haf nodded, "that's an AK. Anything else?"

Niirox shivered a little, but pursued nonetheless. Praetor, however, turned his sights on her newfound gain.

"Other AKs," Niirox said, "do they all come with different wood types?"

"Pretty much," Haf looked away, "some people put a lot of time into collecting every type. Waste of time if you ask me, cause who the hell's going to recognize a 'rare wood grip' on an AK? All everyone's gonna see is another AK, nothing more."

"If it makes them happy," Haine said with a shrug, "better to have some goal than no goal."

His eyes trailed over to Leon and Polestar, nodding to Praetor.

"Who're the metal heads?"

"They're bros!" Praetor smiled before stepping beside them with arms around shoulders, "Leon's machine gun and grenades kept me alive the whole time, and Pole's got this whole party buff thing and dual pistols."

"Oh god, he's an officer." Haine said, Haf stopping his conversation to look.

As differing as Haf and Haine were, both turned on Polestar without pause.

"He's not like the others," Leon stepped in, "he likes to help and plan, not lead."

"Y-Yea," Pole blinked shyly, his right arm curling awkwardly like a cat's.

Geiger looked to Pole, his gaze turning gentler.

_Finally, someone I can relate to! These people freaking terrify me!_

"I hope so," Haf said in a growl, "had enough role-jockey nonsense from officers."

"What he said," Haine nodded.

"Anyway," Praetor cleared his throat, "these guys did good. Really helped."

"Fair enough," Haine said as Haf returned focus on Niirox, "names?"

"Leon."

"Polestar."

Hands were shook, names exchanged as they stuck by Nouveau's gates. As dark clouds rolled in, Haf looked to everyone.

"So I was thinking, you guys wanna form a clan?"

"Wouldn't mind," Haine said, "course I'd wanna know everyone's roles first."

"Why?" Geiger asked.

"Cause depending on our skill makeup we'll wanna choose differing designations. Trust me, Gun Gale tracks that."

"I'm not sure to be honest," Praetor slumped, "there's so many good options."

"Take your time," Haine said, "just try to keep in mind what everyone else goes with. Last we need is a medical clan made up of only assault classes."

"We'll need a medic though," Leon said gently, "we're a fireteam in size, so..."

"I'm the medic," Haine said abruptly.

"You?" Praetor asked with a sharp blink, "I thought you're some commander class or something."

Haine shook his head, "just the medic."

"Assault," Haf said with a smile.

"Uh," Niirox quivered, "is scout a class?"

"Yeah," Leon said, "not a terribly popular pick, but they exist.

"Hold onto that," Haine said, looking to everyone else.

"Sniper?" Geiger asked.

"Alright, next?"

"Anything that involves a lot of free roam?" Praetor asked, "don't wanna be told what to do much."

Haf smiled at this, nodding to himself.

_Gotta agree with this. Cough, Haine._

"You could pick assault," Haine said.

"Eh," Praetor rubbed his scalp, "I don't know."

"He seems really good with explosives," Leon said, "grenadier, maybe?"

Praetor looked away, blank in expression.

"Way I see it," Haf said to Haine, "we're looking like a recon unit."

"I can work with that," Haine nodded, "heck, an engineer would really make it shine too. Sabotage's such a beautiful word."

Geiger's stomach dropped as conversation evolved, looking down steadily as it furthered.

_Shoot, what if I don't cut it? I didn't do well, I just made it. Heck, I don't know half of what they're talking about._

"So we could try phoning one." Haf said.

"Sabotage?" Praetor asked with a smile.

"Saboteurs are engineers that decide they wanna dismantle others infrastructures." Haine said, "no pressure, we're-

"I like the sound of that. When do I start?"

"Done," Haf smiled.

"He needs time," Haine looked to Haf, "making a choice shouldn't be rushed."

"It's called business smart." Haf nodded to Praetor, "He's motivated and focused, good for an employee."

"Exactly!" Praetor nodded before slowing, "wait...this is a job?"

"It's an example," Haf said with an eye roll.

"So we've got," Haine stepped back, "A support gunner, assaulter, medic, recon, sniper, engineer...officer."

Polestar grimaced slightly, inching towards Leon.

_Haine's kind of a brute, like something I'd see from military films. Haf cool, Praetor looks fun, what about Geiger?_

"I like it," Praetor smiled, "what should our name be?"

"We'll figure it out later." Haine rolled shoulders, "gonna need to send a mega out for potential recruits. Thinking we grab...two or three more guys? Got at least one friend who'll want in."

"Considering quest count," Haf said, "we'll wanna stick between fire-team and platoon sizes."

"Then three to five. I'll pay. Good, now to order food. Later guys."

"Gr," Haf furrowed his brow.

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, be sure to let me know whatcha think! Thank you so much for your patience, I know this was a particularly long read.**

**Reminder: Two OC spots are still open, be sure to send me your applications! See you all soon!**


	4. Mini CH-0: Recruit Zero

**A/N: Hey guys, here's a short one. Just a little something to remind you I'm still kicking!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

April 21st, 2032 - MO Headquarters - New Memphis

Ranks of emerald green and gold gathered in rows dozens long, their halls of vaulted ceilings bright with their collective reflection. Magnum Opus' numbers filled vast amphitheaters, individuals ranging from minor cadets to experienced commandants gathered for what would be their newest anointment. Their old leader was gone, leaving their clan open for selective election. Leon too, whose differing colored eyes set upon a raised podium would remain directed, albeit distracted.

_I'm gonna miss old Gretch. Though this does open up one thing, new rank assignments!_

A lone officer stepped forward, members quieting with the exception of lone worriers in the presence of bronze clovers. Clearing his already pristine throat, he remembered he wasn't restrained by what minor cold had befallen him outside Gun Gale. A brief shiver left him shaking his head, looking at what time had passed.

_Akili hasn't logged yet, is he taking a piss or something? These guys are antsy enough with everything as is!_

"Uh," He started with a raised hand, "alright guys, calm your tits. Gotta get through this!"

He glanced down at his text derived notes, audiences surrounding Leon tapping feet and whispering among themselves. Polestar arrived beside him, inching himself with an eye towards the line Leon stood in.

"Don't," Leon whispered.

"It's gotta be right," Pole said.

"Line's not straight, forget it."

Pole nodded, adjusting where his heels parked with a final take.

"All hands," one said with a soft groan, "my sector's comms' station's getting hit and I'm forced to sit here. When's that cavalry showing up?"

"You want a demotion?" one asked, "keep it down."

Polestar himself had a faint shiver about himself as his gaze set on the raised podium, forcing down a smile with repeated tugs. Eyeing a struggling corner of his lip, Leon grinned briefly.

"You can drop the act," Leon said, "nobody'd blame you."

"It's composure though," Pole said, "not gonna look bad, especially when historic change's coming."

"Think you're treating a bit ideally. Nepotism's a grind."

"You said it yourself though," Pole said tensely, "if we get the proper leader in charge, we can finally strike the BD."

"Yes, but expecting that sort of result isn't fair of them." Leon looked to the currently struggling speaker, "for Pete's sake, I think this one's pissed himself already."

Polestar smiled for a moment, but otherwise kept laser-like focus on who spoke.

_Whatever leads us to dethroning the swordsman, I'm for it. _

"So we've all heard the news," their speaker said with a weak sigh, "Gretch's quittin' Gale. Yeah, life's got its own plans. College. Job. We wish him luck though, right?"

A considerable call of approval was made, though nothing of resounding concentration. While Leon raised a hand and voice, both would be drowned out by his peers. Sighing softly, his gaze drew downwards.

_Hopefully I can rise in rank a bit, least I would know what I'm doing. _

"Anyway so while we're still waiting, what's going on with you guys?"

"Should we consider more fundraisers?" one asked, "UWU's been scrapping armor to our west for some time."

"There's already discussion, no need to worry." the speaker smiled, "you can expect reinforcements by the end of the week."

"I'm not dispatching more of my tracks!" another said, "you guys have already used up half of 'em finding BD fobs!"

"Why not?" Pole asked Leon quietly.

"Cause if he gives up too many, it leaves him open for assault. You and I both know how much the Blood Demons want that."

Pole nodded, fidgeting with fingers as conversation boiled over. The speaker checked his watch again, biting his cheek as hands gripped his podium.

_God, I hate talking in front of crowds. Hurry up, Akili._

"Don't worry, man. They'll be purchased off clan reserves. Uh, remember guys that there's debate as to whether we should start another fundraiser. Not boxes like yesterday."

A collective groan washed over, some officers looking to each other.

"Hey! Those new squad automatics were not cheap! Giving you all sniper rifle's worth of range almost broke the bank."

"Only because somebody thought it wise to replace our entire stock in one go." one said in a muttered tone. "We'd have more req for tanks."

Leon smiled softly to this, fingers grasping what weaponry he imagined was arriving. Polestar shifted slightly, his twin side-arms shining in their nylon holsters as eyes darted.

_Not sure why anyone thought this was a good idea. Blood Demons play a different game, not this. One ambush and our gunner's gone._

"He's coming!"

Their speaker perked up, back straightening with a small jump as marching boots were heard.

"Oh, um okay guys! Stand at the ready, ceremony's underway!"

Not even a second after this announcement, their Major briskly stepped down. Double doors swung open behind the crowd whose Bright green uniforms shined with sun kissed gold. A section of guards two men wide marched in exquisite dress, their weapons consisting of [FN-FAL] battle rifles, whose grips consisted of a rich wood of silver hue. Shouldering these with an almost synchronized swing, all twelve filed through in a somewhat rushed manner. Far behind them, an unseen figure stepped forward.

Tall, slender, and openly proud. With hair dyed a neon green and face fresh with shopped youth, Akili strode forth. His gait was stiff, gloved hands docked to the seams of his pants, but his eyes gleamed nonetheless. Staring strictly ahead, he would pay no heed to neighboring crowds, whose whistling and addressing left only a shiver in his lightly clenched hands.

His security split directions upon reaching positions, rifles planting beside them as they stood at relatively straight formation in protection. Akili took to the stage, faced with hundreds of his clan's highest ranked officials. A cold grew down his twin star studded shoulders, these representatives serving as stand-ins for Magnum Opus' quarter million members both player and NPC. Officers whose shoulders adorned birds stepped beside him, smiling to their crowd while sparing glances to their appointee.

"Excited?" one colonel asked.

"Like I'm ready to puke," Akili shuddered behind his smile, "sorry it took me long, guys."

"Happens. More sorry for last week's drama, that stuff's unfair."

"Gretch decided to go there," Akili said, "can't say I blame him."

"Guys," one colonel spoke aloud to their crowd, "I can't say just how happy I am to have Akili with us today. While we were all getting messy with D-ten, Akili was the one to figure out their boss's location."

Akili smiled as this awe drew warmth from their followers, air leaving his stomach as his patrons gushed over this accomplishment.

"The backbone of D-Ten was broken with one move! I myself received a message from their clan's leader, we're done playing easy."

Laughter broke out, even from Akili's peers. Polestar joined in this, though was first to quiet.

"It's one thing to talk trash, it's another to back it. Without their financial backing, their members got nothing." the colonel pointed towards the back of their hall, "with momentum this high, we'll break that edge lord's clan too!"

Leon clapped loudly to this, spurring Polestar to contribute with his own.

"As the largest clan in Gun Gale, we're all but a few steps from winning this theater. For the first time in over two years, it'll be Magnum, not Blood Demon that gets a chance to shine. I'd advise all of you to stock up these coming days, cause this map's about to reset!"

Their uproar was immense, drowning out what passing thoughts drifted through Akili's mind. Brushing back his hair, the anointed was unwilling to make eye contact. Dismissing themselves with a pat on his back, Opus's generals too stepped back with beaming expressions. Conversation boomed, folding in as Akili wiped his sweating face, eyes shutting momentarily.

"H-Hey everyone." Akili said, "sorry, just choking back here. Love the game, and you guys only make it better."

He nodded as they made mild noises of approval, his nails nearly digging into their podium. Eyes shook as he gathered words, heart pounding with unseen haste.

"I gotta say, I didn't think I'd make it this far. Never did that well in sports, you know? Was always so shy," Akili forced shakiness out of his voice, "ooo, this sure beats chess club. So tell me, whose ready to fight the BD?"

A roar from hundreds washed over him, his shivers harshening as a smile grew on his lips.

"Thank god headphones aren't a thing here," Akili laughed, "and thank god for smooth transitions."

While others clapped and whooped, but Leon slowed his applause.

_That's an odd way to word it._

"See, we've got lots to do to fix what's wrong with Gun Gale." Akili lifted a finger, "so many of these clans around us are simply fan-bases for old players. They fill our battlefields with cancerous builds, pining after live-streamers."

A rumbling boo and hiss rippled through, hitting its peers with a biting warmth.

"Magnum Opus, however, keeps it fresh." Akili smiled, "we beat the fan-boys down, thanks especially to Gale's newest updates." he leaned forward, "I'd love to see the swordsman try his garbage tier tactics now."

His applause only grew, voices cursing He who would not be named. Polestar couldn't hold his grin back from this. Shutting his eyes, the seventeen year old warmed with what only he could observe.

_"Oh, there you are, Ryu!"_

Curly pink hair was first to appear, a delicate face dotted with freckles smiling to Pole.

_"Lis," Pole greeted with a soft bow. "What brings you here?"_

_"I can't take it anymore," she frowned, "he doesn't care about me. It's all about him."_

_"I know how it feels," Pole said, "Lis, I can make you the number one you're meant to be."_

Her expression glowed, blushing as he presented a hand.

_"He's a fool to let you sit there, don't stay. Be with someone who cares."_

She embraced with soft clutches, eye contact long in this world only Pole knew.

_"You do."_

"It's gonna happen," Akili's voice broke through, tearing Pole back to reality. "BD's gonna be crushed the second it starts. This is my first order of the day, go and do what you need."

The crowd relaxed, smiles held as their commanding officer sighed with relief.

"Cause your wallet," his smile darkened, "is dry."

Silence, elation crashing as eyes fixed on their speaker. Smiling broadly, Akili stepped out from his podium, even his security breaking focus.

"For those of you who helped me, and you know who you are...thank you." Akili looked down with a high chin, menu opened with his left. "it's been a long road, but it's done. You will be compensated."

Akili's fellow commanders stared with wrinkled brows, this one voice silencing hundreds. Raising his chin and finger, a brief squeak of laughter broke out from him.

"To the rest of you? Take a chill pill, this day will pass. Mean time? Checkmate."

And with a swipe of his hand, Akili blew the dusts of Magnum's pride away. Logged off, their halls turned a chilling quiet in his removal, its commanders frozen as they inspected logistics, of what resources they held. It was then their faces turned a pale hue, requisition gained both in game and out absent from virtual coffers. Subordinates looked to superior, a verbal pathogen spread by a single whisper.

"It's gone."

These words were repeated, louder and with a miscegenation of panic and rage. Leon's eyes darted back and forth as officers turned to each other with swollen eyes, their cries held back only by a desire for confirmation.

"He took it! Our req's gone! The money!"

"Someone call the police!"

"My donations!"

He looked to Magnum's highest ranked officials, but they too had devolved to disputes between each other. Looking to a shaking Polestar, Leon was quick to tap his shoulder, pointing outside.

"We gotta go."

"Why?" Polestar asked with watering eyes. "Why would Akili do that?"

"I don't know," Leon said in a low tone, "but I've seen this play before. It doesn't end well. Let's go."

"Wait," Pole waved both hands, "I'm so confused."

"Can explain later, but unless you wanna end up on their witch hunt we better go."

"But Leon, they need us!"

"They do," Leon motioned, "but we can't help them in their current state. Trust me on this, man. We have to go."

Polestar's gut sank, his fantasy drifting away as Magnum's economic situation flared up, Men shouted at each other, pointing and yelling as others secluded to their inner circles. Their social monuments fell in on themselves, the halls flashing with lonely retreats. Looking upon it all with tearful eyes, Pole bowed his head to Leon, and followed.

* * *

**A/N: When a game's largest clan is struck, where will it fall?**

**Hey guys, thanks again for sticking with my work. Just as a reminder, this is your last chance to submit an OC before the roster is sealed! Send em' either via Private Message or through review.**

**See you all soon!**


	5. CH 3: Pressing

**A/N: Alright, next chapter among these surprisingly well matched OCs!**

**So heads up, the opening for new OCs is now over. This story is closed for new main characters, thank you for all of your entries!**

**Nether: Stuff's goin' down harrrrrrd**

**Enjoy, be sure to review!**

* * *

Chairs were dropped, with one placed opposite to two others. Strips of LEDs lit a galvanized steel roof, whose semicircular profile broke with sets of windows on each side. Haf's aquamarine hair showed bright as he stared at bunks, their barracks length divided by a wooden barrier. Taking half its space behind cellulose curtains, his eyes narrowed.

"That much space?" he asked.

"If others like Niirox join, yes." Haine said.

"But she can't be hurt like that," Haf said, "this isn't SAO. You can't just violate a girl, especially when none of us have dicks."

"Thank god," Haine shifted his gaze, "need to be making war, not love."

A brief chuckle left Praetor, but an eye roll from Geiger, whose hands fondled a rifle.

"Mostly dudes play this game, right?" Haf said, "The proportions should reflect the demographic."

"But we agreed on a need to market," Haine sat, "I'm presenting us as accommodating."

"That's great, but the last thing you wanna do is pander. Especially for the sake of looking 'nice'."

"Pf," Haine laughed hard, "Haf, if you knew _my_ record, the words nice and moral'd be the punch line."

"What is your record?"

"Breaking dreams and spirits."

"Nice," Praetor said.

Niirox stared down at her [AK-M]'s broken exterior, its rust ridden dust cover dull against her bright orange hair. While an occasional glance to Haf was made, another was made towards Haine.

_I can see how Praetor would get along with Haine, though that "record" leaves me wondering._

Leon sat back as Polestar cleaned his twin sidearms, smiling softly as he listened to the two argue.

"You should talk to them," Pole said, "you're smart."

"There's a time for everything," Leon said with a smile, "besides, I think you'll like the clan name."

Polestar looked to his friend of two eye colors, his own black eyes reflective and inspecting.

"Not now," Leon patted his shoulder, "wanna surprise 'em. Besides, I've got news they might like."

Haine looked to their table setup, adjusting his seat as Haf eyed their two meter tall wooden divider.

_Hopefully somebody tough comes by. I know Henderson's coming, but who else? Far as I'm concerned, I've got mostly clean slates. How do I best teach them?_

Praetor stepped out from his bunk, leaving Geiger fiddling with his [FAMAS].

"Not gonna lie," Praetor said glancing around, "when you mentioned us having space, I was hoping for a room."

"This's just the starting base type," Haf said, "if everyone gets things done, we get better spaces."

"Wouldn't count on it soon though," Haine said while scratching the table, "most of the requisition's going towards our standard issue. I'm not going cheap."

"No [M-4]s," Haf said assertively, "everyone picks that. Last thing I need is us looking like your everyday, run of the mill scrubs."

"You think there might be a reason for that?" Haine asked.

Geiger opened his [Footlocker], depositing his Marques as Niirox left her side of their Quonset Hut. Closing it, the container flashed a bright [Locked] message above its frame.

"Yes," Haf said, "but we'll stand out better if we choose something else."

"I like that," Praetor said, "something cool. Like what Haf's got."

"Is there a difference?" Geiger asked.

Niirox sat back, paying little attention to a laidback Leon's observations. Holding out her AK-M, she tried charging its handle back. It wobbled grossly, its construction creaking and bending with seemingly every motion she made.

_Wish I could get this fixed, but I'm embarrassed to ask. It's Sunday too, got a chemistry test first thing tomorrow!_

"Essentially," Haf cleared his throat, "there comes a consideration for things like upgrades. Rare stuff's harder to upgrade, but stands out from the crowd better...and usually has higher potential. This is why ultimately it's better to start with rarer stuff, cause we need as many recruits as possible."

Praetor's eyes diverted from Haf, looking instead towards their barrack's door.

_Haf can really talk our heads off. Is he even aware?_

"If the gun's their only incentive to being with us," Haine said, "I don't want them."

"Hold on," Leon raised a finger, "Haf's answering to marketing. He's advertising our team."

"And that's fine," Haine said, "I'm speaking to motivation. A lack of it."

"You can't expect them to be die hard from the start," Haf said.

"Pretty much," Leon said with a shrug. "what would you propose, Haine?"

"I'm sure our current members know what they want. Have them pick."

Praetor's gaze shifted to Haine, his heart beating faster as his claim reached his ears.

"What're you saying? Praetor asked.

Haf rubbed his chin, nodding before looking to him. "We're giving you four a chance to voice your choice. While I'm not exactly confident in some of your tastes," he looked to Niirox briefly, "I see the point."

"So we get to choose our new guns?" Praetor asked with a bigger grin.

Haine and Haf nodded, Geiger tensing with Praetor.

"That's sick!" Praetor said.

"You choose the clan's new gun," Haine said, "your personal choice's on your dime. This is just in case things go wrong."

Niirox sighed with relief, remaining otherwise silent as others almost bounced.

"Ooh," Geiger smiled, "I like this, Prae."

"Same!" Praetor grinned.

"Please let us know first," Haf said, "I'll die if it's cliche."

"Let 'em choose," Haine said sternly, "I'm sure they'll figure it out."

"You can both be right," Leon said, "I agree with the plan either way."

"Can I come too?" Pole asked timidly, "um, I mean may I?"

"You need one?" Leon asked with a slight smile.

"No problem, bro." Praetor smiled, "just don't be a Niirox."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Niirox glanced to Praetor.

"It's called living," Praetor said, "that means speaking. Not being like," he stopped, formulating thoughts. "like Geiger in Freshman year."

"Piss off," Geiger groaned playfully.

"Question," Niirox asked, "what's our price range?"

"Between uh," Haine stared up at their ceiling briefly, looking to Haf. "A hundred and two Rekis?"

Haf nodded, returning focus on Niirox.

"What's a Reki?" she persisted, "what's it worth?"

"Clan currency," Haf took a seat. "essentially, it's requisition. One req's ten Marques. US dollar's worth about ten Rekis."

"Okay, then as long as the gun's worth one to two k, it's fine."

"Try to avoid two?" Haf asked, "armor's important. Equipment. Haine and I are also considering a vehicle."

Niirox's eyes focus elsewhere, brightening in color at the mentioned of vehicular assets. A shiver ran down her arms, recalling the rumble of tanks on parade.

_What kinds of vehicles could they be referring to? Cars? Trucks? What? Oooh, I hope it's a tank!_

"Don't worry about that though," Haine said, "head to a local shop, pick out a rifle you all like and report back. Haf n' I'll handle recruits."

"Sounds good!" Praetor motioned the others, "let's move!"

Geiger stepped beside Polestar as they left their barracks, Praetor leading their party of four to Nouveau's streets. Sighing, Haine covered his mouth with both hands before looking between Haf and Leon.

"I'm getting that guy a name change."

Haf choked with laughter, Leon raising an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked.

"Pole," Haine said with a shake of his head, "leading a stripper name into combat's immersion breaking. Least for me."

"But it's perfect," Haf said with a smile, "I get to say Pole danced."

Haine choked slightly, holding back a fit of mirth.

"In his defense," Leon said gently, "he wasn't thinking of it that way."

"Oh believe me," Haine laughed, "we know."

"Got the message ready?" Haf asked, "wanna make this quick."

Haine opened his inventory, drawing an [Intercom Switch (single use)] with some softly shaking hands.

"You got your wish list?" Haine asked.

"Essentially," Haf shrugged, "just hoping we don't get all new guys."

Haine shrugged, clearing his throat before pressing the item's red button.

"All of you out there seeking danger and infiltration, sign up for our newest clan at Barracks number...A dash thirteen three."

Releasing his press, the box faded into thin air. Haf looked to Haine, sighing as he readjusted his seat.

"Was that your plan?"

"Yup." Haine leaned back.

"Wasn't bad, was it?" Leon asked.

"It was pretty bland," Haf wrapped arms around his chest, "the only exciting thing was his enthusiasm behind it. If I was the new guy, I'd ignore that. You gotta present something more than simply an appeal to someone's desire. It's presumptuous, and won't get you far."

Haine said nothing, eyes focused on their front door with a strict posture.

"I don't know," Leon said gently, "seen plenty of clans use sex as a selling point."

"That's because some of us are tasteless," Haf rolled his eyes.

"Not gonna argue that," Leon kicked his long hair back.

"If a tactic works, why not use it?" Haine asked. "Problem is, I don't think Niirox would care for that kind of attention. Or would she?"

"Are you seriously considering that?" Leon asked back, "I thought you...never mind."

"I barely know any of you, how am I supposed to guess your kinks?"

Haf nodded silently, head tilted as Haine and Leon talked.

_Only four days left, how do I bring this up to them? _

Their door opened, all three reviewers stopping to greet their guest. A male of fairly slender profile stepped inside, a calm expression paired with a goatee and long blonde hair. His posture was slumped, as if trapped in a relaxed state as he approached the seat.

"Yo," he said before glancing at the seat, "this a job interview or somethin'?"

"Essentially," Haf said with a smile, noting the recruit's willingness to take a seat.

Haine remained silent, watching the man's motions with inquiry.

_Lets see, goatee paired with scruffy five o' clock shadow. Bit disorganized. Not making eye contact, body isn't erect. Sensing a town-ie._

"How long have you been playing?" Haf asked.

"Oh uh," he looked around, "it's been a few weeks, I dunno. What's your clan name?"

"We're still deciding on that," Haf said, "ever been in a Gale clan?"

"Nope," he smiled, "heard the message off the boxes, came over."

While Haf remained stoic in expression, his eyes were focused.

_I don't like this one, he's not experienced at all. By how he talks, he's a total airhead too._

Rain poured hard outside, its splash against concrete muted by an occasional crack and boom. Artillery guns competed for audible supremacy, their volleys challenging thunder for breadth as rounds were lobbed far distances.

"Got a class in mind?" Haine asked, "we're going to be a reconnaissance unit, roughly a light platoon in size."

"Cool," the dude said, "I was thinkin' something close up?"

"Really?" Haine asked with a smile.

"Yeah dude, something fast and shooty."

Haf almost rolled his eyes at this, glancing briefly to Leon. He would remain largely indifferent, eyeing Haf with a readable dissatisfaction. Haine, on the other hand was much more concentrated.

"So you like getting in people's faces?" Haine grinned.

"Oh yeah man, I was a bouncer for one of my local nightclubs. Nobody messed with me."

Leon lowered an eyebrow at this, giving this applicant's physique a once over.

_Really? This guy's a stick, a five eleven stick sure, but a stick. _

"How good do you think you are at hiding?" Haine asked.

"Uh," he laughed a little, "I don't like that."

"That's a bit of a problem," Haine looked down briefly, "you willing to learn?"

"Sure, I guess."

"You guess?" Haine's expression darkened slightly.

"I mean, yes."

Haine's eyes hardened, looking to Haf and Leon, who nodded at this point with a bored rejection. "Alright uh,"

"Get-me-off," he said, "I'm okay with 'Get-off'."

"Get off," Haine nodded, "I'll message you if you fit."

"So this is a job interview," Get said before rising, "good to know."

His departure was lax, but its result was explosive.

"No," Haf looked to Haine.

"Why not?"

"He's a total flake, I can sense it."

"That's a bit unfair to say," Haine said, "granted, I'm not a fan of his weak response."

"Oh yeah," Haf nodded, "his confidence sucked too. We agree there, but really? I think he's full of it."

"I wonder about that whole bouncer thing," Leon said on the side, "he's not exactly imposing."

"We need that sort of attitude though," Haine said, "we can't have guys afraid of going all out."

"Can't have idiots either," Haf said. "He'll get himself killed, like Praetor yesterday."

"From my take he was just eager," Haine said, "was already more than I could ask from my last group."

"Who was your last group?" Leon asked.

Their door opened again, Nouveau's backdrop darkened by cloud cover as another stepped in. Standing at roughly five foot six, bright red hair with orange highlights stuck out. His posture was fairly rigid, skinny shoulders raised. Stepping forward with a stiff range of motion, Haine's first catch was where his eyes looked.

_Staring at the ground, tight as rigor mortis, getting servant vibes here._

"Name?" Haf asked with a smile, "we wanna make this quick."

"Um," he fidgeted with his pockets, "uh, Sakura?"

Sakura bent forward, bowing lightly to Haf as he rose from his seat to reciprocate. Haf's eyes softened, brushing back his blue hair before coming back with a smile. Haine, however, reached for a handshake. His steel gray eyes left Sakura almost leaning back, looking away.

"Uh," Sakura looked away, shakily reciprocating Haine's offer.

Haine shook firmly, his grip squeezing Sakura's palm to a darker shape. He released, but his gaze shifted from Sakura as he seated.

_Grip's like wet paper, weak._

Drifting to his seat, Sakura sat face to face with a lightly smiling Haf. Haf's gaze proved much softer, easing Sakura as Haf noted.

_Much politer than that last fool, I can work with this one for sure._

The question of experience was repeated, with Sakura cautious in his mention of a hundred and fifty hours of play time. Haine by this point had his eyes towards their barrack windows, brushing the lap section of his blue uniform with the shook hand.

_His timidity bores me, what did he even do for those hours? I don't consider polishing one's barrel actual experience!_

Sakura's class was next on their inquiry, with Haf leading predominately in conversation. While silent in his observation, Leon's expression warmed as their inquiry progressed.

"Infiltrator?" Sakura asked, "I like to sneak in, do what's needed."

"We could definitely use that," Haf said with a nod, eyeing Haine's distracted demeanor briefly. "How good are you at hiding?"

"I...I don't like to brag."

Haf again found himself smiling, Haine paying little attention beyond necessary. Leon watched both with a distant relaxation, smiling regardless of answers given.

_It's so fun watching these two interpret this. Haine wanted an infiltrator, but not as bad as Haf wants a 'professional'. Haine likes them bold, but not Haf. Haine jumps between caring and cold, Haf sticks to professionalism...unless his temper's flaring. _

"I'll assume you'll be open for training then," Haf said, "Haine over here is gonna teach stuff about hiding this Friday."

"Y-Yes sir," he said "if I'm accepted, I...will do the best I can!"

"Very good," Haf said before standing, "well mister Sakura, you'll hear from me personally if you're accepted."

"Thank you, sir!" he said with many stumbles, bowing again to Haf.

Haf reciprocated, leaving Sakura eyeing Haine. A lack of attention and motion, however, sent the infiltrator packing. Shutting in front of them, their door brought eyes towards each other.

"What was wrong with him?" Haf asked Haine, "I saw that look."

"Wet noodle," Haine said with a groan, "don't need him."

"Japanese don't really do handshakes," Haf said, "I understand you're American, but you should be considerate."

"When they wouldn't consider mine?" Haine smiled, "No, I keep my style. Last thing I need's a weak wrist."

"You mean like Niirox?" Haf asked, "I haven't seen you grill her over that."

"Over what?"

"She screwed me," Haf said loudly, "I gave her one job, throw a smoke. She got scared and couldn't do that!"

Haine's hands opened up, "you never told me."

"I didn't think I had to," he raised a finger, "I hope you're consistent with your 'style'."

"She definitely seemed the shyer type," Haine shrugged, "did you talk to her?"

"What'd be the point? She already knows she screwed up."

"To let her know?" Haine asked rhetorically, "what was her situation?"

"Oh so with her it's more complicated?"

"A firefight's more complicated than a handshake."

"In her defense," Leon stepped in, "wasn't that her first fight?"

"Yes," Haf nodded, "and I get that too. But really? One job?"

"Understandable," Haine sighed, "should have held back that call. Fight would've been better if I stayed."

"No kidding," Haf groaned.

"What call?" Leon asked.

"Clan was pissed," Haine said, "losing all those new guys cause their fee fee's got hurt."

Haine's fingers curled slightly, one of their table's legs gripped as he looked towards an empty corner.

"Took my gun," Haine grossed, "they promised I could keep it with good work."

His head drooped slightly, right fingers curling as if grasping a weapon.

_I miss her already. Two round bursts, built in optics, the way its magazines lock in after a hard slap._

"Sorry about that," Leon leaned on his chair.

"Don't be," Haine said, "was fed up with his weak-wristed approach."

Haf's eyes kept towards their front door, ignoring what conversation persisted among them.

_Not a fan of his tastes, but I can agree with his honesty. Bet his history's mostly telling people off, him and his mouth. Not exactly professional._

A slam of wood brought all eyes forward, with all but one staring as a giant strode through. His hair was a short, aged white. His beard bristly, trimmed and groomed to full form. Standing over six feet tall, with muscles bulging and veined he stepped forward. His stance was strict, upright as a bandolier jiggled across a chiseled frame.

"Guys," Haine smiled, "meet my man Henderson."

"Um," Haf leaned back slightly before rising and extending his hand, "glad you could join us. We've got a few questions."

"Shoot." Henderson said, lighting a cigarette.

"Experience level?" Haf asked.

Haine laughed at this, Henderson slow to take his seat.

"Five hundred hours, half of it in Gale's battlefields."

"Role?" Leon asked, watching as the giant deployed a heavily modified [RPK] on their desk.

"Automatic Rifleman."

Haf stared at what laid out across his table, nostrils almost flaring as fingers coiled tightly.

_This is exactly what we don't want, an absolute meta-hog! Look at this thing, it's been modified to accept the box magazines of machine guns. I bet there's a heavy barrel in this, you gotta be kidding me!_

Haine's eyes drifted to this weapon for a moment, though quickly reverted back to Henderson.

_Really, man? You had to pull that one out? The hell happened to your [Negev]?_

Leon's eyes dimmed slightly, though he ensured no eye contact was made.

_I already provide this. Why would we need another?_

"One of the scariest things on the field," Haine smiled, "he was my bruiser. Back of course before Tomahawk booted him."

"Couldn't take me," Henderson smiled at Haf, "got a problem, squirt?"

"Ahem," Haf cleared his throat, "I won't state opinions."

"Subtle," Henderson said, "you're not an officer, are ya?"

"Cool it," Haine raised a hand, "Haf's a rifle."

Haf glanced to Haine with a furrowed brow, "a rifle? I'm a bit more finessed than that."

"Was the easiest I could describe it," Haine shrugged, "you tell him your role."

Looking back to this old giant with a tightly pressed pair of lips, Haf nodded before saying "Assault."

"I see," Henderson smiled, his cigarette between fingers, "good to know you're not one of those stealthy types."

"That is the point of this unit," Haine said with a drop in pitch.

"I know," Henderson laughed, "you know what I mean."

Haf groaned internally, leaning back in his chair as Henderson and Haine bantered.

_Haine's biased in this, how am I gonna deal with this chest-pounding gorilla?_

"How good are you at hiding?" Haf asked with a lower tone.

"When? Before, or after everyone dies?" Henderson asked back, drawing an [M-72 LAW] rocket launcher from his inventory, "volume control's great."

"Let me rephrase this then," Haf leaned forward in his chair, "how good are you without shooting anyone?"

"Am I in court or something?" Henderson hesitated, "man, I deal with enough of that at home, gimmie a break."

"I was just asking-"

"Got a training session this Friday," Haine said, "wanna freshen up on that?"

Haf glared, but not directly at Haine.

"Couldn't hurt to try." Henderson got up, pointing a finger at Haf. "name?"

"Haf."

"Right, do me a favor. I do me, you do you. Got that?"

"Don't throw that," Haine stood up.

Haf looked to Haine, eyebrows raised slightly before looking to a similarly expressive Leon.

"He and I are leading this," Haine pats Henderson's arm, "chill, okay?"

"You're siding up with him." Henderson looked down, albeit softer toned.

"I'm going with us," Haine motioned around their barracks, "I wanna bring you in, man. Don't make me look like the ass god intended me to be."

Henderson glanced to Haf, nodding before lodging another cigarette in his mouth, "Friday?"

"Friday."

Nodding, the giant left their barracks with weapons in his beefy arms. Haine looked nervously to Haf and Leon, the former's stance crossed both legs and wrists in their seat.

"I should've mentioned some things," Haine said, "Henderson's kind of a-"

"Meta-mancer." Haf shook his head, "here's how it's gonna work."

Haine turned fully, steel eyes fixated.

"If you're taking him, I'm getting Sakura."

"And if he runs?"

"Why would anyone run?" Leon asked softly, "we're playing a game."

"Cause emotion gets in the way," Haine said, "get worried about their K D, or something dumb like that."

"Eh," Haf splayed a teetering hand, "it depends."

"So?" Leon asked Haine, "what're you gonna do about that? It's their choice."

A soft smile grew on Haine's face, nodding to Leon as his left hand fingered his holster. "It sure is."

Their door opened, Haine's smile vanishing like dust in a turbulent gust as he viewed who emerged. Haf stared with a widened gaze, Leon frozen in his seat. Their applicant approached them in a yellow suit, with hair a light blue hue. With a scarf around her neck and communication headset on one ear, a single request was made.

"Are you still open?"

* * *

**_GGO: Cordicide_**

* * *

Geiger paused as they turned a rainy street corner, Praetor quick to gaze as droplets crashed all around them. What strode Nouveau's roads lacked treads, forgoing wheels in exchange bipedal locomotion. Its feet were wide like a toad's with dozens of individual segments acting as claws, gripping whatever surface laid below. Standing roughly fifteen feet tall, a myriad of antennae and electronics lent it a set of unblinking green eyes.

Niirox noted, however, that its stride lacked signature compared to tanks. With every step, its audio report was several times quieter than its counterparts. Its weapon dwarfed them all, but not nearly to what she saw days prior. Roughly equivalent to an APC's main gun, tanks equipped much heavier. Polestar paid little heed to what beast of steel entranced them, focused instead on his three compatriots themselves.

_They're definitely new here, but that's okay. Leon's got an eye for good people, and he chose them._

"What caliber you thinks on that?" Geiger asked.

"Big." Praetor said, a grin on his face.

"Insightful," Niirox said with a sigh.

Praetor looked to their red-headed commentator, though his eyes lacked a definitive mood. Geiger's throat clenched slightly, avoiding eye contact as his friend returned to a northward direction.

_That wasn't very nice, but what do I say? Best thing's to stay out of it, won't help._

"So I checked out the map a 'lil," Praetor said while leading, "turns out there's a vehicle shop nearby."

Polestar glanced, but kept hands in his pockets. His arm twitched a little, fingers fiddling with a clay-like ball in it. Niirox's head perked up at Praetor's comment, hinting less than vaguely of interest. Geiger, however, quickened his step slightly to match his friend's.

"You thinking it?" Geiger asked with a smile.

"With guns that big?" Praetor nodded, "gotta know what's out there."

Polestar's tongue retreated, almost raising his hand to Praetor. A twinge in his gut, however, kept palms sheltered. Catching this, however, Niirox was quick to turn head. While she didn't speak, her eyes tried for an unspoken inquiry. His shifted from inspection, fiddling with his pocketed material.

_Was thinking Praetor'd wanna know more. Don't wanna force myself though. He's not the swordsman, after all._

Niirox ceased efforts of enticement, focusing towards Praetor as he led them north, to a familiarly crowded street. The air filled with constant calls for bids, banter, and rumbling diesel. Geiger looked to Praetor as they neared a four story structure, whose width doubled its height. Grimacing slightly, he kept inspecting his friend's gaze.

_I'm kinda wondering why Praetor's sticking around Haine. The guy's trying to teach, that's Praetor's kryptonite!_

Entering via heavy metal doors, a vast chasm of concrete, assembly lines, and machine opened before them. Mechanical arms as thick as trees pressed, welded, hammered, and sliced in a rhythmic cycle. From fenced off displays rested vehicles of varying scale. Praetor's eyes, however, fixated on a specific type in a far corner of the first hall.

A bipedal construct, much like what wandered outside rested behind steel bars. Its scale, however, left it at only eight feet in height. Plated in what appeared to be inch plus thick panels of steel, its silhouette bore a hulking impression. Smiling and nodding, he glanced to Geiger before pointing.

"That."

"Looks sick," Geiger looked around its frame, reading aloud what info his HUD provided, "let's you wield weapons normally bolted onto cars. Plates can take up to three thirty millimeter AP, offers minor vehicular capabilities to the user."

"Only three?" Praetor frowned.

"Those must be pretty big," Geiger pointed, "I wouldn't know."

"I'll ask Haine, he seems to know his stuff."

"Haf's good too," Geiger glanced over his shoulder.

"Nah," Praetor shook his head, "too many words."

"Oh, right." Geiger squinted at a price tag, "hope you're saving up."

A forty dollar label bore through Praetor's brain like a drill, eyebrows lowered slightly as he processed his response. Niirox's eyes veered towards wide chassis and rough tracks, a [Light Tank Frame] drawing her in as metal hissed in liquid nitrogen vats. While dwarfed easily by its neighboring models, a simple holographic display listed its price at twenty five US dollars. Thirty dollar price tags were also found, but in turn offered a few pre-made models, armaments and equipment included.

_I'm sure I could afford a chassis, but I'll have to learn more about tanks before I buy one. Heck, what happens if I bought it and it gets destroyed? Do I lose it permanently? Cause if it does, I'm gonna cry._

Polestar's focus moved from place to place, as what he had come to view wasn't composed of rubber and steel. Short curls of pink hair laid beneath a maroon beret, a bright green uniform sheltering a feminine frame, rendered modest yet ultimately imagination invoking. Darting between price tags, this figure wrote away in notes, answering instant messages, and otherwise busying herself.

Polestar looked to her with awe, a wonder impossible to mask as eyes followed in her fast movements. While she would turn his general direction, however, he quickly withdrew. Walking past Pole, it only furthered a sinking sensation in his gut.

_Lisbeth, as beautiful as I remembered. What's she doing here, isn't she with the Blood Demons?_

"I dunno about you guys," Praetor said from a far corner looking in, "but I...can tolerate this."

While Niirox's and Geiger's gazes were garnered, Pole remained entranced by the wandering Lisbeth in their presence. Talking to other groups of players, he overheard her sales pitch.

"Everyone likes big guns!" Lis cheered, "you wanna stop by my shop? Over twenty percent of sales go to needy players!"

"Nah, we good."

"Then how about a small donation?" Lis asked softer, "lots of players struggle out here."

This generated some income, with currency lightly trickling her direction as they spared change.

"You're too kind," Lisbeth smiled wry, "thank you!"

"Yo, Pole!"

Polestar shivered, Praetor waving him over to his group's corner. Obliging his request, Pole shifted over to where Geiger and Niirox's focus had fixated. What rested before them wasn't protected by a barrier, for its vast volume left it stuck in place. Over fifty feet wide, as well as forty feet high, a monstrosity of steel slumbered. Tank turrets dotted its surface, gun platforms, launchers of varying size and length sharing space. All of it rested on treads wider than automobiles.

"That's a [Land Cruiser]," Pole said anxiously, trying to bring his gaze back to Lisbeth.

"Who would use this thing?" Niirox asked with a furrowed brow.

"Who wouldn't?" Praetor asked with a laugh, "it's amazing!"

"Maybe an amazing target."

Geiger stared up at over a thousand tons of steel, shivering slightly as he eyed its SUV wide tracks.

_These things are as tall as I am by themselves. How is this balanced? There's no way I could destroy this thing, not by myself! It's as long as some buildings!_

Standing beneath its shadow, Praetor turned to Niirox.

"Isn't it?"

"It's..." Niirox hesitated, "it's something."

"Gonna ask if we can get one," Praetor smiled.

Pole almost choked, cutting off a hard laugh.

"Got a thousand dollars?"

"Never mind!" Praetor turned swiftly, "freaking rich guys. So anything you guys like?"

Niirox's mouth opened to speak, but closed half a second.

"Not really," Geiger said, "mean, we're supposed to be looking at guns."

"Not like there's a deadline." Praetor said before shooting glances, "anyone else?"

Niirox looked back to her target, the [Light Tank Chassis] with fixation. Still, its twenty five dollar price tag kept her silent.

_I could afford this...but how'd my father feel? Mm, running outta time. Gotta study soon!_

"We should talk to Leon and your uh," Pole looked down, "your guys' names?"

"Haine?" Praetor asked.

"Yeah, him and that other guy."

Geiger's mention of guns had alerted prying ears, drawing in with excitement a pink haired salesman.

"You want guns?" Lisbeth asked, "I've got the best, straight from experienced players!"

Geiger was quick to turn Lisbeth's way, "what types? I wanna get into sniping."

"Anything you could want," Lisbeth smiled wry, "for the right price."

She swiped her hand, looking at a menu with a lowering of her shoulders.

"Oh, you guys aren't in a clan?"

"Yeah we are," Praetor said while stepping in, "in fact, we've formed one earlier today."

"Then what's your unit name?" Lis asked, "size? Alliance?"

Everyone looked to each other with incredulity, opening menus to answer the salesman's question. Polestar, on the other hand strictly looked away, sweating and shaking as she spoke.

_I can't believe she's speaking to us! What do I do? I can't just come in heavy handed!_

"Act quick now and you'll get hands on my newest surplus."

"F it," Praetor waved a hand, "I wanna see."

Nodding affirmatively, Lis ushered them to follow her. Niirox had remained silent, watching carefully as she directed with a notable emphasis on the hip swing.

"Times are changin'," Lis said with a smile, "big clans shrinking, themed ones growing, and I get to help." she turned while walking backwards, "by the way, with every purchase you make, I get to donate a bunch of it to the less fortunate."

Niirox grimaced at this, though kept behind Praetor.

_Why would she invite that kind of trouble? _

"Not sure whether that's a good thing," Geiger said with a shrug, "I just got here."

"Have you?" Lis asked, "looked up any vids on sniping here?"

"Yeah, though I don't get most of it."

Lisbeth nodded, though turned forward again. With her sight adjusted, this bought Pole an opportunity to gaze, though fearful of a sudden change.

"By chance, do you have a PSG-1?" Geiger asked.

Lis looked to Geiger with minor surprise, turning away only to open her store door for them.

"You want one of those?"

"Very much," Praetor said, "boy's got a hard on for that barrel."

"Dude!"

Lisbeth laughed with a shake of her head, ushering Praetor's group inside with a wave. "He's got taste, I'll give him that."

Pole blinked as he caught a glimpse of her face, frozen as others entered.

_Hey, she's got freckles! That's so cute!_

Entire racks of various firearms rested against wooden racks, the counter top laden with various machinery and tooling. Scattering in varying directions, each member would leave Polestar with fewer and fewer means of cover. Getting behind said counter, Lis raised a rifle of tan polymer.

"This is the current gun on sale," Lis slapped in an empty magazine, "the Mark seventeen, or the scar heavy."

"Ooo," Praetor said with focus, "looks beefy."

"Cause it is," Lis charged its bolt back, "comes in four sizes, though the full length battle rifle's what's common right now."

Pole blinked at what weapon she held, his trance broken for a mere second.

_Hey, that's my old clan's standard issue! Why's Magnum Opus' gun here?_

"Uh," Pole stepped forward, shaking. "Wh-Where'd you get those?"

"From one of the best clans in game," Lis smiled, "Magnum Opus. Surprised they sold as many as they have, had to reduce prices for the sake of inventory."

"Oh," Pole said, nodding before retreating again.

"How much?" Praetor asked.

"Well that depends," Lis put the rifle down, "you can either pay with Markies, or Rekis."

Praetor quickly checked balance, Geiger eyeing a simple bolt action rifle from a far corner. Niirox, however, stepped forward with her [AK-M].

"Can you repair this?" Niirox asked, "got this yesterday."

Lisbeth inspected her weapon, keeping a smile as she swept through its stats.

_Did she pick this garbage off the street or something? _

"What rank?" Lis asked.

"Huh?"

"What rank do you want it? C? B?"

"Oh it's a grade deal?" Niirox asked.

"Yep." Lis leaned forward, "I suggest you go C."

"How much would that be?"

"Two fifty."

Niirox again would find herself grimacing, her balance already at three fifty.

_Oh crap, running outta money fast. _

"Uh," Niirox fidgeted.

"Here," Pole put forward the required sum.

Niirox blinked, seeing Pole's offer. Lisbeth snatched this without second thought, smiling warmly to Polestar.

"You've got a real gentleman," Lis said, "gimmie one second."

At this point, Pole was suffering a fit. So much so in fact, that Praetor looked to his blood red face with incredulity.

"The heck's wrong with you? It's like you were missed by a train."

"N-Nothing!"

"More like he got hit by a train," Geiger said quietly.

"Yes!" Praetor laughed.

Polestar relinquished his position, lowering his head to avoid eye contact. Niirox, however, smiled slightly.

_Someone's got a thing._

"Excuse me," Geiger asked, pointing towards his target, "what's that one go for?"

"That [M700]?" Lis asked while slapping Niirox's AK into a vice, "fifteen hundred."

"Darn," Geiger winced, "three times what I got."

"How many Rekis you got?"

"What's a Reki?"

"Requisition," Lis said briefly, "your clan gets that."

Polestar swiftly dispensed fifteen hundred Marques, stunning Geiger while earning a smile from Lis.

"You guys should be thankful," Lis said softly, "I know I would."

Geiger looked to Pole as he blushed brightly, the bolt action rifle dropped in his hands.

"Thanks?" Geiger said, "that wasn't necessary, but thanks."

A glance down, however, neutralized Geiger's expression. Eyes reverting back to Lisbeth, eyebrows furrowed softly.

"No scope?"

"You wanted one?" Lis asked, "you order those separately, my dude."

"I thought that'd come with the package." Geiger shook his head, "never mind."

Praetor by this point had a wary expression towards Pole, inching towards Niirox while no one's looking.

"Sup with him?"

"Let him try," Niirox smiled, "it's cute."

"You mean he's, oh."

A whirring of drills, shriek of wheels, and a clunking of presses brought a shapely [AK-M] back on the counter. Niirox happily took this, smiling as it cycled cleanly with a tug of its bolt.

"Let me know when you're ready to upgrade," Lis cheered, "I don't settle for average! Speaking of which, how about the [MK.17], boys? Hits harder than an AK, reaches farther, weighs a little more than an [M-4]."

Pole moved in, only to be intercepted by Praetor.

"Not so fast, boy o." Praetor said before looking to Lis, "we'll talk to our lead. See what's up."

"Alrighty," Lis winked, "remember, I offer all four sizes! DMR included!"

* * *

**_GGO: Cordicide_**

* * *

Haine, Haf, & Leon

"You...wanna join us?" Haine asked incredulously.

"Was thinking of trying something new." Sinon said.

"Were you dropped on your hea-"

Haf elbowed Haine, nodding to Sinon. "Done."

"Welcome to Longsword," Leon said.

"That's our name?" Haine looked to Leon.

"Duh, sounds cool."

"I like it," Haf said.

Haine paused, nodding a second later. Sinon adjusted her anti material rifle's rest position, eyes jumping between all three men.

"Understand," Sinon said, "I'm not interested in drama...or big clan stuff."

"Then what brings you to us?" Leon asked gently.

"Looking for a quiet group to join. Things have been a bit tense lately."

"Still think you're crazy," Haine said, "I'd offer you to come to Friday training...but I doubt you'll need it."

"Is everyone gonna be there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see if I can make it."

Haine looked past Sinon, lips pressed tight.

_What am I suppose to teach her? She out ranks my ragged ass three fold! I might as well let her do as she wishes, cause the hell am I gonna do?_

Leon, on the other hand could barely contain his grin.

_She'll get our clan through so many problems. Trouble is, how do we keep it low profile? While it'd bring the swordsman out, we wouldn't be ready._

Haf leaned back, keeping composure as Sinon accepted her clan invitation.

_Oh good, my bills will be fixed in no time! Hell, I could make it back with having her sign crap!_

"Friday?" Sinon rose, shouldering her weapon.

"Friday." Haf said, bowing.

Sinon left as quickly as she came, leaving all three recruiters looking to each other with bewilderment.

"Do you always talk without filter?" Haf asked Haine.

"why're you so tame?" Haine asked while leaning back, "sweet Christ, how am I supposed to react?"

"Like a human being, not John the Smash-Mouth. She's a top tier player, don't give her lip."

"That's exactly why I'm lost," Haine groaned, "why would she join us?"

"She did mention drama," Leon said, "guess something's going down in her old circle?"

"Who cares?" Haf asked with a brief burst of cheer, "long as we get some solid anti-tank, we're set to win!"

"What about uniqueness?" Haine asked.

"Sinon's been targeting Russian style players for a while, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Leon said.

Their door swung open, Praetor's group returning with its leader excited.

"There you are," Haf said, "good news, we've got three recruits joining us this Friday."

"Sweet," Praetor said, "does this mean we'll be getting messy again?"

Niirox looked away upon this mention.

_Haf's probably still mad at me for failing._

"Oh we will," Haine smiled, "first though, I wanna know what you guys want. What's on your minds?"

Leon pulled Polestar aside, arm around his shoulder as Praetor and Geiger faced Haine.

"This gun shop owner's been offering this rifle on discount, the uh [Mk.17]?"

"Hm," Haine nodded, "how much?"

"Twenty two hundred Markies, or twenty two Rekis. Each."

"That's not bad," Leon said.

"No," Haf shook his head, "we can't afford that. Not with all the gear we need."

"It isn't bad," Haine nodded to Leon, looking through his own resources. "While I could afford to give all of you one of those, I couldn't for the rest. Who's the salesman?"

"Lisbeth," Geiger said, "I think."

"I'll see if I can't find us a good deal." Haine said rising from his seat, "someone wanna show me where she is?"

Pole glanced away, looking forward again as Leon's heated gaze drew him back.

"You spent...all that money...to impress her?" Leon whispered angrily, "you were supposed to keep hold of that!"

"I couldn't..." Pole shivered, "she looked so happy."

"She's a salesman, she's supposed to convince you!"

"Something going on?" Haine asked, intervening.

"No, it's fine." Leon splayed a hand, looking to Pole. "Go ahead and lead him, we'll figure something out."

Both Haine and Polestar left, Geiger nudging Praetor.

"wanna quest? Gotta get a scope."

"Yeah so," Praetor looked to Haf, "Geig and I are heading out. Later."

Niirox would be among the three last players in their barracks. Checking her time, she looked up at Haf with a softened gaze.

"Hey," she said.

Haf looked to her, keeping a fairly neutral expression.

"I'm sorry about...that. I didn't know what I was supposed to do."

"No need," Haf said with a nod, "it's been discussed."

Niirox's face grew pale, turning silent as she heard him through.

"It was her first fight," Leon said to Haf, "cut her some slack."

"I am," Haf said, "I'm just letting her know." he faced Niirox and asked, "you showing up this Friday?"

"I think so," Niirox shrunk.

"Now hang on," Leon turned to her, "everyone makes mistakes. Just imagine how many times I screwed up playing Gun Gale."

"Oh god," Haf laughed, "all of our first days. Sheesh, I was a total tard."

"Thanks," Niirox softened to a smile, "gotta go. See you later, right?"

Leon nodded, turning away as their redhead vanished. Alone in their rain free barracks, they sat close.

"So have you heard?" Leon asked, "about Opus?"

"Not really," Haf looked, "why?"

"Clan's going to damage control, something's gone wrong."

"Oh damn." Haf's eyes widened, "what're they doing?"

"I've heard they're withdrawing from the Hyde River. Yeah, that river."

"Seriously?! That's a gold mine!"

"Sh," Leon put a finger up, "best we keep that under wraps. We need the resources, so you make sure Haine hears about this. Got me?"

Haf nodded excitedly, getting up from his seat. "Wait...he's gonna be at that gun shop."

"With Lis of all people," Leon sighed, "she's a Blood Demon."

"Ew." Haf grimaced, "essentially, I'm gonna wait till he's done then."

Leon nodded before leaning back.

"Good, make sure we handle this swiftly."

"I've got plenty of reason."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for reading my humble work. Let me know what's rolling around in your head, cause I need to hear!**

**See you all soon!**


End file.
